Sky Asylum
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Six hours after the events of Arkham City and two weeks after Skyfall. Bond discovers M's dark secret, among other things. Meanwhile in Gotham a chilling recording is broadcasted that leaves one person shocked to the core. Let the adventure begin.
1. Prologue:Just another day on the job

Disclamer: James Bond is owned and created by Ian Fleming, along with all it's properties, Batman is owned by DC comics and created by Bob Kane, along with all it's properties.

Note to others reading this: Some reviews would be nice, if your only just reading the fan fiction story. Don't be shy.

* * *

Sky Asylum

Chapter:1 Prologue Just another day on the job.

**Mogadishu, Somalia 20XX**

**0:2:15:0 hours **

**Afternoon time**

**Three days ago**

* * *

Popularly known as Xamar, is the largest city in Somalia and the nation's capital. Located in the coastal Benadir region on the Indian Ocean, the city has served as an important port for centuries. Tradition and old records assert that southern Somalia, including the Mogadishu area, was historically inhabited by hunter-gatherers of Bushman physical stock. These were later joined by Cushitic agro-pastoralists, who would go on to establish local aristocracies. Starting in the late 9th or 10th centuries, Arab and Persian traders also began to settle in the region.

After the ousting of the Siad Barre regime and the ensuing civil war, various militias fought for control of the city, later to be replaced by the Islamic Courts Union. The ICU subsequently splintered into more radical groups, notably Al Shabaab, which has since been fighting the Transitional Federal Government and its AMISOM allies. With a change in administration in late 20XX, federal control of Mogadishu steadily expanded.

The pace of territorial gains also greatly accelerated, as more trained government and AMISOM troops entered the city. In early August 20XX, government troops and their AMISOM partners had reportedly succeeded in forcing out Al-Shabaab from the parts of the city that the group had previously controlled. Mogadishu has subsequently experienced a period of intense reconstruction. Still the incident called Black Hawk down is still fresh in the minds of certain American troops.

The blistering sun is shines down upon the city of Mogadishu as it is a hot day with no clouds in the sky, right now the city is pretty uneventful despite the problems still plague the city. All of a sudden an echo of continues gunfire is heard in the background within the city. At one street a jeep speeds on by in a hurry with two Caucasians inside, male and female. The female whose clothes are dirty and ragged stands at 5 ft 9 120lbs with blonde hair, blue eyes with a slim build and medium sized breasts.

The male who is driving stands at 6 ft 2 190lbs with short but dark dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He is dressed in a gray shirt with a brown hiking jacket and brown shorts, white sneakers. On his right wrist is his omega semester watch with the latest gadgets from the Q-branch and hidden behind his back is a small brown gun holster that holds his primary weapon a Walther P99 pistol. He is a British intelligence agent; he has a license to kill double-0-seven James Bond

Bond had just rescued a Canadian ambassador's daughter who was kidnapped by Al-Shabaab a terrorist group here in Mogadishu. It was kind of her fault going somewhere she didn't belong, but what done is done. Right now they're being chased by dozens of members of the Al-Shabaab in jeeps for they are being fired upon.

The woman said "Can't this thing go any faster, their gaining on us."

Bond replied back with a flawless British accent "I know I know, put your seat belt on." He slammed his foot on the gas peddle.

Up ahead two Al-Shabaab militia members a driver and a man holding a rocket launcher as he loads a heat seeking missile rocket and carefully aims at the both of them. A helicopter carrying a several more Al-Shabaab militia members are ready to jump out and strike at the both of them. James narrowed his eyes as the Jeep pick up speed as this is a game of chicken, as he is one not to back down from anyone or anything even an agent like him can be fearless at times. The militia member fired the heat seeking missile.

The missile came streaked at them with full force at that very moment Bond springs into action as he turned the wheel to flip the jeep over as the Jeep twisted in the air as the missile shrieked right past them. The heat seeking missile found a new target as the missile heading right towards the helicopter, the pilot in the vehicle tried to move away by pulling on the throttle.

But it was too late as the missile slams into the helicopter. Spinning out of control in which the missile had hit the tail end of the helicopter, the vehicle itself until finally the helicopter crashed and exploded at the next street over

The jeep landed on the up right position as he fired his weapon as the two men in the jeep were gunned down fairly quickly. He could still here a rumble of gunfire in which they're being shot at for they are not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot as Bond drives the jeep past the other jeep that had the two men he gunned down in the vehicle.

More jeeps carrying the milita members are right behind them and are not too happy. Guess they don't like having someone rescue the damsel in distress or damsel in death for that matter.

"Hang on." said the Secret agent

The secret agent is about to do something crazy. As soon as the jeeps carrying the Al-Shabaab members, he controls the wheel to do, a one-hundred eighty degree turn, at the same tie draws out his Walther PPK/S pistol. The Walther PPK/S nine-millimeter short it is coded to your palm print so only James can fire the weapon. MI-6 technology has done palm print technology before when he used the sniper camera gun to almost kill a drug lord and now he fired about a dozen rounds right at the Jeeps by using careful aim and deadly accuracy

:**Bang:**

**:Bang:**

:**Bang:**

One driver is shot in the forehead, blood splattered all around in which his head snaps forward. The vehicle loses control and slams into another jeep causing an explosion that sent smoke and fire up into the air. A gunman in another jeep is in the throat as he falls out of the jeep, momentarily distracted by his comrade's fall he loses control of the vehicle and flips over a few times until finally rest on the ground.

A driver and a gunman of the Jeep are also killed when a lucky shot hit the gas tank for that exploded destroying two more jeeps. James slammed on the gas peddle in which there are more coming as this won't slow these fellows down. His hands gripped hard on the wheel and his eyes narrowed.

She said "They're still coming, what do we do now?"

Up ahead he sees a warehouse in which he wondered what is inside maybe something useful or to strike fear.

"Put on your seatbelt" James said "we are about to make a crashing entrance."

The woman understands what he is doing and does as she is told. The jeep plows right through the entrance garage door in fact there are two of them with a sound that echoed all around. Once inside the secret agent put on the breaks and got out, she shook her head and got out as well. The warehouse looked kind of empty except for a large object that is covered in green tarp. The both of them wondered what it is; putting thoughts aside

James said "This is grey Knight to Ziggurat. I need an evac on the double."

The voice said in his ear piece communicator "_Copy that grey Knight, evac in 15 minutes, hold out until then_."

He said "Got it." From the background he heard other jeeps stopping and voices are heard in which one of them yelled out in Arabic that means "Surrender the girl or die." James pondered on this and looked at the tap, so he pulled away the tarp to find what he is looking for.

A tank and by the looks of the markings it appears to be a T-90 Russian tank. The T-90 uses a 125mm 2A46 smoothbore tank gun, 1G46 gunner sights, a new engine, and thermal sights. Standard protective measures include a blend of steel, composite amour, and Kontakt-5 explosive-reactive armor, laser warning receivers, Nakidka camouflage and the Shtora infrared ATGM jamming system.

The vehicle still looks like it is in working order and wondered what it was doing here. Perhaps someone from the Al-Shabaab had bought it or stolen it from a Russian cargo ship. Right now it didn't really mattered at all in fact he had driven a couple of tanks in the past. During the time of the Goldeneye crisis when James stole a T-55 tank and pursues Ourumov through St. Petersburg to Janus' armoured train, it was a wreckless and brash thing to do but he didn't care as he was in a hurry anyway

"Whoa! Impressive," said the woman, then asking "does it work."

Bond hopped on the vehicle and opened the hatch as he got in he said "Only one way to find out." He flipped a few switches and it started up, also it appears to be armed and ready for a fight. "Could you be so kind and press that button to open the garage door."

She smiled and said "Sure."

He pressed the button and then got behind the tank. Outside a lot of members of Al-Shabaab have gathered near the warehouse and pretty confident they could take them, their weapons are primed and ready to storm the warehouse. Moments later they watch the warehouse garage door opened, they couldn't see a thing until they saw something that all of them made them piss in their pants a Tank. James Bond is inside and aimed the tanks cannon at them and fired.

**:THOOOM:**

A combination of smoke and fire came out of the tanks cannon as a single tank shell streaks right out and heads into the direction of the gathered Al-Shabaab militia members who looked completely stunned at this. For this is the last thing they will every see the tank shell exploded right at them in a powerful shot that destroyed the Jeeps, weapons and the Al-Shabaab militia members.

The shot had a devastating effect that either burned them, or lost limbs or just was not simply there any more. The only thing was left was a large hole in the middle of the street, the shot cause windows to break and the ground to shake.

He muttered to him self "Tanks for the memories."

If there were any survivors they wouldn't be able to live long and James turned to the woman he said "Get in." the Canadian Ambassador's daughter didn't hesitate for a minute and got in the Tank

"Thanks" said the woman "did you get the leader who kidnapped me in the first place."

Bond thought about it as he drives through the debris field with no problem. Her question comes in a form of an answer as the leader did survive but is badly injured and in shock after losing a leg. Suddenly he looks up as it is the last thing he wills ever see and screams as his body is run over by the tread wheel of the tank with a sound that emulated all around.

**:Squish**:

She heard the sound "What was that?" she asked.

The secret agent shrugged his shoulders and said "It would appear that the leader, who kidnapped you, had pressing matters to attend to." Then he paused and asked "I really never got your name."

She giggled and said "Its Misty Willing and you."

James steps on the gas peddle of the tank

"Bond, James Bond." Said the secret agent

Moments later after that in which Bond and Misty Willing drive to the evacuation point near a beach of Mogadishu, for they had to plow through several obstacles to reach the beach but with this tank it didn't matter. They waited as the sun is heating the beach and the wind blows from the ocean.

Suddenly a British Special Forces helicopter arrives and SAS troops storm out of the helicopter to secure the perimeter and get them out of there. After that later on the tank Bond and the woman had drive was sized by Special Forces in which the vehicle will be shipped back to the United Kingdom for further study.

**End of Prologue **

* * *

Next time:

It is three days later and Bond is at home for the moment relaxing, as he picks up a certain object he acquired from M after she died. To his discovery he finds something, a secret that she has been keeping but what could this secret could be.

**M's dark secret **


	2. M's Dark Secret

**Sky Asylum **

**Chapter:2 M's dark secret**

**Shard tower, **

**London England the United Kingdom **

**20XX **

**0:9:30:0 hours morning time: **

**Three days later**

* * *

The Shard is also known as the Shard of Glass, Shard London Bridge or the London Bridge Tower is a skyscraper in London. Standing 309.6 meters (1,016 ft) high, it was topped out on 30 March 20XX and opened on 5 July 20XX. The Shard is the tallest completed building in Europe, and is also the second-tallest free-standing structure in the United Kingdom, after the 330-metre (1,083 ft) concrete tower at the Emley Moor transmitting station.

*The Shard replaced Southwark Towers, a 24-storey office block built on the site in Southwark in 19XX. Renzo Piano, the Shard's architect, worked with the architectural firm Broadway Malyan during the planning stage. The tower has 72 habitable floors, with a viewing gallery and open-air observation deck – the UK's highest – on the 72nd floor, at a height of 245 meters (804 ft). The Shard was designed with an irregular pyramidal shape from the base to the top, and is clad entirely in glass. Its structure was completed in April 20XX.*

The Shard could almost rival any other building in the world. Inside the tower it has a couple a restaurants, spas, a hotel and places to live to call home. In one of those places to live James Bond found a place to stay at the time being.

He does have another place to live, however the place a in Kings Row is being fumigated for termites and his family ancestral home Sky Fall did burn down during the fire fight only two weeks ago as well against Roul's men. In no time his family ancestral home will be rebuilt again soon. He should have never brought M there, but oh well.

What done is done and besides he has always hated that place, however Kincaid convinced him to have it rebuilt. Stepping out of the bathroom he headed into the living room and looked out of the window as the view is perfect; London Bridge along with many other buildings can be seen.

Situated on a table is a glass and inside the glass is a liquid of the color of orange or orange juice, along with a paper plate that has toast with eggs. He grabs the glass with his hand he quickly gulped it down and placed the object on the table then eating his breakfast with a fork. Munching it down quietly

Also on the table is a white porcelain Bulldog, with the British flag painted on the object, he hated the thing but kept it anyway. The other M Barbara Mawdsley used to own after she died as the object was handed down to James. Barbara Mawdsley had been in position as M for a long time, as a lot of people respected and feared her.

In which her nickname is dubbed the evil queen of all numbers. James never told her to her face but he respected her and always will but change is part of things within the world of spies. Music can be heard in the background as his stereo surround system is playing a classical song.

The past years kept him busy as Quantum is no more for they tried to do what SPECTRE used to do back in the 60's and 70's for that was the middle of the cold war, but that doesn't mean threats are still out there. He destroyed a prototype weapon called cutter and stopping a war between North and South Sudan. After that he prevented an attack on the G20 summit, in which during that time Nicole Hunter was a mastermind behind something bit he thwarted as someone else was pulling her strings until it was discovered that the criminal mastermind Raoul Silva a former MI-6 agent was behind it.

Even that situation was hectic at best. He is the same man responsible for the attack upon, MI-6 headquarters and everything else in-between. James even went back in time to previous missions he remembered to stop an old enemy from changing the future.

Bond has a note on the table that the new M had given him for it is a poem it was more of a quote that Bill Tanner had mentioned during the former M's inquiry, when M had told the quote to the inquiry board in which it reads as following. It is Tennyson's poem of Ulysses:

_Though much is taken, much abides; and though  
We are not now that strength which in old days  
Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are...  
One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield_

It is an excellent choice of words for her to use, in which he understands people like Roul Silva will always strike from the shadows, because the shadows will always be there. The cold war has been over for a long time; however its legacy will always remain in the hearts and minds of the men and women who fought hard. To make sure another world war does not happen during those trying times. That was then and this is now as people are doing their still to make sure another world war does not happen despite terrorism is a form of chaos by today's standards

James continued to munch down on his breakfast and quickly gulp down his orange juice with a quick swallow, so he grabs the empty glass and the paper plate. A local British newspaper is on the couch as nothing important he wanted to read as the news hardly shared his interests.

However accidentally he hit the white porcelain Bulldog as the object itself fell to the carpet floor without breaking. Bond rolled his eyes at this and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, along with among other things. Then he came back as to pick up the white porcelain bulldog as he noticed something under the object at the belly area, more like a way to open it.

Odd!

What could be inside?

James managed to shake it a bit as he thought he heard a rattle or two inside. So he twisted open the belly area of the white porcelain bulldog and to his discovery he found two information chips that can be used to show on a laptop by installing what programs and so on. These chips are like a pre recorded messages as one has the words M confess, while the other has AP4LUV, Bond questioned in his mind as in why would these be in here.

He left the chips on the table and went to go retrieve is lap top from a counter. After doing so he brought the object to the table, turned the lap top on and installed the M confess chip. Moments later the image of M showed on the view screen of the laptop as this is a recorded message.

"_Bond_." said the former M "_If you found this chip_, _then I am either missing in action or dead. I" _she took a deep breath "_Have a confession to make and be for warned James this is a long one."_

"Even in death" chuckled James "You can't seem to stay gone."

"_You must have made some idiotic remark by now in seeing Me." _said M "_My name as you already know is and will ever be is __Barbara Mawdsley M to you as if you utter one more syllable and I will have you kill." Then added "I will get to the point, before I became M and before I rose to the ranks in the military. I was a secretary a personal one to a young agent much like yourself."_

"A secretary." snorted Bond "I always knew you were some sort of paper pusher."

"_A personal secretary to a young agent double-0-four, known to you as Alfred Pennyworth." _said M _"Those were the days." _smiled M _"Danger and adventure, as we were in love as Alfred was never a very good womanizer and had problems talking to women for he has his brother to blame for that. The other chip is for his eyes only as it is personal and will tell him the details as I will tell you. The chip will only work for his pass word and he will know it. _

"Interesting." said Bond "and this is important as in why you are making a confession."

"_If you are asking why?" _said M_ "As I will get to that. Well as time went on we drifted apart and argued, but still loved each other. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't tell him just yet as he quit the service to join some rich family in America to service as a butler. I on the other hand as you know I left the service after a year and found out I was pregnant…his, child….his son. Joe Kerr Mawdsley."_

"A son huh," said James "I thought you had kids with someone else."

"_Yes I know I have other children." Nodded M "As the child grew up he wanted to know about his father as I told him he died on the field. I didn't want to intrude on Alfred's life in America, so the boy became a man as he was trained as a field agent using the alias of __Tiago Rodriguez, then Raoul Silva…yes him Bond him."_

"What?" growled the secret agent "You mean the tell me that mad man who tried to kill is your son, bloody hell M." he had the urge to throw something but he knew there is more to this "You betrayed your own son to the Chinese."

"_I know you must be angry" _said M _"For that I am sorry and I cannot change that now, as you are well aware of what Raoul Silva said during his confidenment as it is true, but he did not remained locked up. No they let him out, but changed him in part to a Doctor the Chinese had hired a Doctor Hugo Strange. Yes they let him out but not as himself…no as a monster that was unleased upon a city, a sick freak…this man."_

She shows a picture of the man that is dressed in purple with a flower on his jacket, his skin is white and his hair is green along with his lips that are bright red bright red. Most noticable feature is a sadistic smile.

"_Even a sick freak or a regular sicko" said M "with no memory of who he is, will begin to question who is and where he is come from. I kept track of my son over the years to discover he some how finally knew who is was and had been using actors to fool everyone. I mean everyone to stay in the shadows. I knew he was out there and he knows that I know in which he remembers that has a mother and a father. If I died by his hands or by other means he will go after his father next. For this is my confession and goodbye James. I will always love my son." _a tear rolls down her eye as the message ends.

Bond just shakes his head at this as this is bloody insane but it does make a lot of sense, he takes the chip out of the laptop and closes it afterwards. Determination crossed his face as he went to the bedroom to get dressed. After getting dressed in a suit he takes the other micro-chip.

Before leaving he will have a talk with the new M about the old M's secret, and then he will head to Gotham city afterwards to talk to an old friend Alfred Pennyworth Agent double-0-four or former agent. Taking both chips in which he puts them in his pocket he left his place for he will head to MI-6 headquarters.

* * *

Next time:

Learning what he knows, he goes to have a few words with M in MI-6 headquarters and getting what he needs before going to Gotham city.

**Chapter:3 Off on another adventure**


	3. Off on another adventure

**Sky Asylum**

**Chapter:3 **Off on another adventure

* * *

**MI-6 headquarters, London, England, **

**20XX, **

**0:10:00:0 hours morning time**

The building that overlooked Regent's Park was commonly known to outsiders as the headquarters for Universal Exports. To the people who worked inside, though, it was known as the Secret Intelligence Service headquarters, formerly known as Military Intelligence Division 6, or MI-6. Universal Exports is known locally as Babylon-on-Thames due to its resemblance to an ancient Babylonian ziggurat. It is located at 85 Albert Embankment in the south western part of central London, at Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of the Thames

James Bond drove in his sleek, charcoal-metallic Aston Martin V12 vanquish it has all the modifications Q branch had to offer, with, all point's radar, stinger missiles, machine guns, and all wheel drive. As he parked his car and stepped out, James strolled inside, locking his car he is dressed in his blue three piece suit, silk red tie, and black shined shoes.

James Bond walked quickly through the open office area, his feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world,

he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office as he headed inside one room. He walked into and reached Money penny's office.

Money penny, M's personal assistant as he spotted her as she is a former field agent turned personal assistant Miss Eve Money Penny. Her half-sister Miss Jane Money Penny who Bond had known for a long time and flirted with was killed in explosion at MI-6 headquarters two weeks ago. He'll always remember her, but life goes on.*

She used to be a field agent, however due to the incident with Roul Silva she decided to quit being a field agent and decided to become M's personal assistant. She is very attractive, 5' ft 8" 125 pound black woman, with dark hair, slim but athletic build, and slightly under average sized breasts.

Eve Money Penny is dressed in a blue dress with low heeled shoes. She and Bond flirted a few times, but never went anywhere she smiled warmly at him at her desk as she is typing a way at her lap top computer. He grinned back at her and leaned on her desk a little.

"You know Miss Money Penny." smiled James "You are MI-6's best kept secret."

"Why do you say that?" asked Eve with a smile

"Because of your killer body." said James "Is he inside."

"He is." nodded, Eve "I will call for him so you can go inside." Then she pressed a button on the intercom "M, Commander Bond wishes to speak to you."

_Very well send him in _said the voice from the intercom

* * *

Then James walked in the double doors. The Operations Room at MI-6's Headquarters is a hive of activity which was actually not remarkable one bit considering these perilous whiles post 9/11.

It's a large and spacious site with cinema-sized audio-visual screens on the walls bounding the fifty or so of its staff who were quite busy working at the banks of mainframes, listening through headphones or talking in low tones into telephones and various other communication links to the outside world, recording messages and analyzing every scrap of information that came in from the 'field', while senior officers examined maps, photographs and latest satellite imagery handed over to them for evaluation and subsequent action.

Standing in the middle of the room is the very man who taken over M's position after she died; he is the head director of MI-6 codenamed M, he has been only on the job for two weeks as he has big shoes to fill. The Caucasian male turned around to stare at James with a stern expression in his late forties.

M or better known as Gareth Mallory is a former lieutenant colonel in the British Army and former chairman of the intelligence and security committee. He stands at 6 ft 0 220lbs He has blue eyes almost similar to Bond, brown balding hair. He is dressed in a brown business suit and a sling on his left arm having been shot during the shootout at the former M's inquiry. Mycroft had briefed the new M on Bond's secret

"What can I do for you commander?" asked M "I don't have any missions for you just yet."

"Sir, I discovered that M has a secret." said Bond "A dark one, another son and sir, it's…. Roul Silva"

"What?" shouted M "You better not be joking double-0-seven!"

"No sir," said Bond as he tossed him the microchip that he had already put in his lap top "It's a full confession, sir and the father is a former MI-6 agent Alfred Pennyworth the rest will tell you."

"Bloody hell." said M "I most certainly will take a look at this, I take it you are going some where."

"To Gotham city, sir." said Bond.

"Then go, go" said M "But go to the Q-branch first and get prepared."

"Yes sir," said Bond as he turned to leave

This left M along as he went to his desk and played the micro recording.

* * *

James silently walked by several white coated suited people or lab technicians that posed little interest to him. Then he stopped and spotted him working hard like always. He is the quartermaster of the Q-branch or otherwise by his code name of Q. His real name is Horace Boothryd the third;

the grandson of Major Boothryd original Q who's gadgets were famous during the cold war. Q is a man in his early twenties; He has short jet back hair and brown eyes, along with wearing a pair of reading glasses. He is dressed in average clothing whose seems to be hard at work on the display consol in which behind him is information that is transpiring around the world.

Just one more line of code...C'mon, work with me, baby. Q muttered to himself as his fingers flew across his keyboard. He was standing at his desk, chair forgotten as his arms stretched and were firmly planted on his keyboard. His face was furrowed with concentration, glancing at the line of code he had created, to his hands, and back to the enigma of his mind. And repeat. No one bothered him unless necessary. No one questioned what he was doing. No one asked.

He was sleep deprived; he wasn't going to lie to himself about that. His body trembled slightly with every action he forced upon it. It screamed for rest, or at least some sort of energy. He learned to breathe, in and out, he was almost there, almost to his goal.

He was playing around, but yet it required the utmost physical exertion possible, even though to another person it didn't look like much was being done. It would've looked like he was just furiously typing at his computer, and mumbling to himself.

Q paused for a moment, taking a swig of his Earl Grey. Bringing the cup to his lips, he was pleased it was still remotely warm, as he didn't exactly know how long he was absorbed in working. The warm liquid was a nice relief to his aching stomach. He was hungry. He always forgot to eat, and more so sleep, which was why he was so lanky. He often ignored human indulgences until a job was finished. That habit often worried people.

But he was still alive, so he ignored most of the quips people would make about him. He got this job through sheer boredom but hard work, not by lazy indulgences.

Placing his cup back down, he went back to work. After a few more minutes, he was finished. Q breathed a sigh of relief and flexed his fingers. That was one burden off his mind. A million more to go, he thought. His next project was right next to him, a few pieces of equipment and a disassembled gun that Bond had broken from a previous mission. He was a tinker, and he took great pride in that. Picking up a screw driver and the gun, he began to play once more.

Humming to himself, he became absorbed in what he was doing, though he faintly heard something explode in the background. He pushed the concern out of his mind, though. He needed to work. Tinkering and inventing new things was a kind of release to him, next to playing piano when he wasn't working. Piano was a hobby not a lot of people know.

Though, Money penny and a few others did. Q smirked to himself, running a hand through his mop of hair. A few minutes passed and he was almost unaware of his surroundings. In which was why he nearly dropped what he was doing when he heard one of the most annoying voices in the world.

"Playing with your toys again you." said Bond with a boyish grin

"God damn it, 007! I hate when you do that." Q said,

He placed what he was doing, down on his desk. He turned around and faced his agent. 007 shouldn't even be called an agent. He should be called a man sized child who can't bother returning equipment back in one piece.

Q glared into Bond's blue eyes, and with a voice laced with poison, said, "How may I help you, Bond?" Bond could have nearly caused him to break something. Again!

"Show me what you have," said the secret agent "I am planning a trip to Gotham.

"Very well your gadgets are in the silver brief cases" he nodded and continued to speak "Now take a look at this. It is activated by a simple control of the volume button."

James raises a brow and said "Like this?" he asked

A single dart shoots out of the I-pod and hits a rare painting handing upon the wall.

"Be careful, will you? Ten darts: Five blue tipped exploding on contact." said Q "There are five red tipped-cyanide coating, causing death in thirty seconds upon contact."

Bond asked "So which is which again." A loud bang is heard as the rare painting falls to the floor "Now that's a lasting impression."

Q just rolled his eyes at this and shows him something else a fountain pen, in which Bond wondered what this, do?

Q explained fully what it does "Inside this fountain pen is a low energy cartridge/pen tip which is attached to 20 feet of wire. The wire, neatly coiled in a helix inside the pen cylinder, is connected to a potent lithium battery. An agent points the pen at his adversary and twists the top of the pen. The tip fires as a barbed projectile that sticks to whatever it hits. The target when it is hit receives many hundreds of volts of electricity, enough to deliver an incapacitating charge through a shirt and trench coat. The effect of the shock is usually unconsciousness lasting several minutes." Bond leaves the pen back on the table.

*James said with a smile "This could really get rid of your pen pals, Q."

Q shook his head and said "Oh grow up Double-0-seven and do pay attention."

"Please hand the I-pod back; "said Q "it's not fully done with experimentation yet."

Bond stopped, puts the I-pod back on the table, glared back at Q for a moment and said "Q, There are some things that just aren't done, such as drinking a bottle of Dom Perignon '53 above a temperature of thirty-eight degrees Fahrenheit. That's as bad as listening to Lady Gaga without earmuffs.

James sees a shiny object on the table as he discovered a pair of car keys to the new vehicle of his that is parked in the underground parking space of headquarters. He takes two of the silver brief cases that he will need just in case he comes across just about anything that gets in his way.

he quietly takes the keys and walked to where his new vehicle is parked the Bentley Continental GT for it has a silver color to the vehicle like many of the Aston Martins he has both driven and crashed in the past.

It comes with a fabled 6.0-litre, W12, twin-turbo engine capable of producing 567 bhp and 516 lb-ft of torque. Set in stunning silver with a blood-red interior, the Continental GT mixes svelte good looks with power, poise and exceptional prowess.

The hand-stitched leather interior contains all the high-tech gadgetry Bond could ever need, so he uses the keys to open the driver's side of the car and steps inside. Using the key as he put the object into the ignition to start up the vehicle as the engine roared with power and Q is startled at this but sighed deeply as he knows Bond has a habit of his breaking stuff

*Q called out "Double-0-Seven please do bring it back in one piece."

Bond having heard Q he used a button to automatically roll down the window and popped his head out to say "I can't promise anything Q, so I won't have to try."

He smirked as he used his foot to hit the gas peddle to drive away to go about to head to Gotham city Q mentally slapped himself upside the head and quietly muttered to him self "He never changes." Q shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

Thirty minutes later after driving to Heathrow airport he boards a private plane, along with his car being shipped in a separate plane. Finally after ascending into the skies of London by taking off from the runway of Heathrow airport, his next destination is Gotham City.

* * *

Next time:

While Bond is in the air; Commissioner Gordon calls summons Batman by the way of the bat signal to tell him he found something on the dead Joker. To their discovery and among everyone else in Gotham their world is about to turn upside down.

Chapter.4 **Her sins are your sins **


	4. Her sins are your sins

**Sky Asylum **

Chapter:4 Her sins are your sins

**Gotham City, Connecticut **

**GPD building**

**USA**

**20XX**

**0:12:00:0 hours mid night **

* * *

It is a cloudy night as the moon is barely visible, buildings stand tall at night including one in paticular that is still on fire due to of a explosion of some sorts. Echoes of many sounds can be heard in the night something had transpired many hours ago that shocked a city and still is. This place is a hub and hot bed of crime, corruption, financial, along with a great deal of things.

Including a few certain costumed people that dwell in a city such as a stature like this, along with famous and infamous people who live here as well. The wind is blowing in the night to whatever direction the wind wants to go, more like the winds of change. This city is known as Metropolis's ugly step sister.

A city known as Gotham.

Gotham City is one of the oldest Eastern urban centers in the US. It nestles at the mouth of the turbid Gotham River upon islands once peopled by the vanished Miagani tribe of Native Americans. A Norwegian mercenary founded Gotham City in 1635, but the British later took it over. It was also the site for a major battle in the American Revolution. There is also a story that 17th-century Gotham Village's first dwelling was, in fact an asylum that predated city's infamous Arkham Asylum.

A man called Hiram was first building a chapel but his partner in crime of murder insisted it to become a sanatorium. Gotham´s 19th-century patrons envisioned their community as a concrete and steel stronghold for pious righteousness and booming industrial growth, and for many generations the wealth and business ventures of Wayne family bolstered the city's economy, but it is best known for its soaring crime rate, urban legends and Gothic spires.

Throughout the years, the architectural appearance of Gotham City has varied greatly. Currently, Gotham is portrayed as having a mix of Art Deco, Neo-Gothic and Post-Modernist styling, characterized by enormous sky-scrapers, high-reaching spires, and the presence of gargoyles and other iconic statuary.

A spot light is seen in the skies above the city, that shows a symbol a symbol of a bat for what reason would this symbol be shown shining above the night skies. To summon the cities protector and savior of the masses, the spot lights current location is on top of a building a newer building of the Gotham City Police department. A middle-aged Caucasian male stands alone on top of the building of the GCPD, he is tall with red hair and mustache he is wearing a trenchcoat and a tie along with a suit, and he wears a fedora. But who is this man.

His name is James Gordon.

Comissoner of the GCPD.

"Can I help you with something Comissoner." spoke a dark raspy horse like voice from out of no where.

James Gordon didn't flinch as he turns to his right to see a figure before him who he has known and worked with for many years. The man is tall and muscular, dressed in black and gray with a belt wrapped around his waste and gauntlets. This is a costume with a cape and cowl with a symbol of a bat upon his chest.

He is known as a vigilante, a savior of some sorts. The masked vigilante known to many as Batman but under the mask is the billionaire play boy known as Bruce Wayne. Who just went through hell several hours ago and now with a new suit on he was out on patrol.

"We did Joker's autopsy." said Gordon "And we discovered a small note in his pocket, which reads this." He handed the note to Batman

"Her sins." said the dark knight. "Are your sins, 0:12:01:0 Am"

"That right now." nodded Gordon "any idea what is means."

"I will find out once—" said Batman

He is interrupted as everyone's televisions, view screens, radios and any other hand held device goes silent for a moment. The both of them see a view screen from the across the street from the GCPD. Then finally five words are showed on that very view screen and other places that people are watching with much interest.

_Her sins are your sins _

Then a song is heard everywhere

Boom boom, boom boom

Gonna shoot you right down

Take you in my arms

I'm in love with you

Love that is true

Boom boom, boom boom  
I like the way you walk

I like the way you talk

When you walk that walk

And you talk that talk

You knock me out

Right off of my feet

Come on and shake (Shake it baby)

Shake it up baby

(Shake it baby)

Come on now baby

(Shake it baby) I don't mean maybe

(Shake it baby)

You're drivin' me crazy

(Shake it baby)

Come on, come on, yeah (Shake it baby)

Come on and shake

(Shake it baby)

Shake it up baby (Shake it baby)

Ahh, shake (Shake it baby)

I don't mean maybe (Shake it baby)

Come on, come on (Shake it baby)

Alright, alright

Come on now baby

The way you walk

The way you talk

When you walk that walk

When you're talkin' that talk

You knockin' me out

Right off of my feet

I need you right now

I mean right now

I don't mean tomorrow

I mean right now Come on, come on

Come on, shake it up baby

Come on and shake (Shake it baby)

Shake it up baby

(Shake it baby) Come on now baby

(Shake it baby) Come on now baby (Shake it baby)  
Come on and shake (Shake it baby)

Alright, alright Yeah,

Come on, come on and shake

(Shake it baby)

Shake, shake, shake it up baby (Shake it baby)  
Whoa, shake (Shake it baby)

Shake, shake, shake it up baby

(Shake it baby)

Come on now baby (Shake it baby)

Alright, alright.

Then the song stopped as an image of a man appeared in the shadows, clapping and walking slowly into the light as the man wasn't in a hurry, then the man stepped into the light and gasped in shock. Batman narrowed his eyes and Gordon widened his. This can mean one thing the Joker is alive, although they don't understand how at first.

"_Gotham city_." said the Joker "_A pitiful excuse for a city, greed, crime, corruption_." He laughed in his infamous laugh but stopped himself "_I hate laughing like that. I have plagued your city for many years_ _as all of you known and a certain pointy eared friend knows as well. But this time I will make a confession." _He sighed "_They were not me, as they were merely diversions over the years to find my one true objective."_

Batman and Gordon looked each other sharply and glanced at the view screen

"_Oh yes Batman we fought and fought." _said Joker _"until finally I just got bored of you because as a detective and among others failed to find two things." _Then he yelled "_I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHO I AM AND WHERE DO I COME FROM."_ Joker puts on a straight _"I spent years trying to find those answers and you know what I did…after all these years of plots and schemes like some common criminal in a comic book. So I now know who I am and now I don't need to be the clown prince of crime anymore."_

Joker takes off his latex face and along with his purple clothing to revile he is man an ordinary man as no one in Gotham expected this, not even Batman. He has blonde short hair, blue eyes with a gray suit and tie with black slacks and brown shoes. The real question remained on everyone's mind is who the Joker originally is.

"_As you can see." _said the man _"I am a man, a man named when I was born Joseph Kerr__Mawdsley son of Barbra Mawdsley and Alfred Pennyworth."_

A certain butler who is watching this gasp in shock as did everyone else.

"_Yes that's right son." _said Mawdsely _"A long story short, I grew up as child idolizing my father who mommy told me he had died on the field. So the child became an agent like my father used to be. A couple of years later I went on a mission with a few fellow agents to the South Sea in Asia, only to be captured, interrogated and tortured by the Chinese army. Oh no my story doesn't end there, a man came in as he was hired by the Chinese. A man named Hugo strange that very man who made be into that idiot the Joker until they released me into the world as the Joker and from there you know the rest."_

There is a pause.

"_Oh daddy if your wondering where mommy is." _said Mawdsely_ "Sad to say she died and so I did, no thanks to an interference to a rat but not you Batman. But he isn't important right now. Guess your former employers never told you and she never told you that you had a son. Now that she is dead, that means her sins, are your sins daddy. So will be seeing you soon daddy but for now, go do what you like, run around, cry, and so and so. If you're trying to trace this forget it, all you will get is I am everywhere."_

Then the focus is shifted to two people strapped to the wall as one of them is Harley Quinn and the other is Cat woman. Joe Kerr Mawdsely pulls out his hand gun from his holster.

"_Ah Harley." _He _shook _his head _"You were nothing more than hired help, the moment I saw you." _he tears off her gag and feels up on her body.

"_You mean_." said Quinn _"I was completely useless to you."_

"_Such idiocy_." said Joe _"Soon you will be nothing more than a distant memory in people's eyes, once they find you." _He went over Cat woman and un-gagged her as well.

"_Why am I here?" _asked Cat woman _"I did nothing wrong."_

"_Oh but you did_." said Joe "_stealing from mommy was wrong and now I say good bye to the both of you." _He waves to everyone who is watching "_Goodbye Gotham, goodbye Batman….bye bye…see you soon daddy." _

The screen fades into blackness

The last sounds that echoed all around

**BANG **

**BANG**

All there was is a moment's stunned silence.

"By god." said Gordon "This is insane." He turned to see Batman is gone.

Batman on the other hand had left after the shots were fired and is on top of a roof in silence and brooding, he expected something from the Joker in all these years he had known and fought him. Nothing like this! Then the voice of Barbra Gordon also known as Oracle is heard in his ear piece communicator.

"_I cannot believe this_." said Oracle "_Bruce what are you going to do_."

"I don't know." said Batman "Always expect the unexpected from the joker, but from his true self I just don't know."

"_I never knew Alfred had a son_." said Robin from the ear piece communicator "_This is nuts_ _and he is going after Alfred_ _Is this true or not_."

"Oracle." said Batman "Find out all information you can on a woman named Barbra Mawdsley. Alfred come in!"

"_Can do_." said Oracle

"Alfred come in." said Batman "Alfred come in"

"I….am, here…sir." said Alfred

"Alfred do you believe it?" asked Batman.

"_I don't know…..I have to go, I have to talk to someone_" said Alfred "_I just have too, too, go ugh talk to all of you later_."

"Robin, follow Alfred if he leaves the mansion." said Batman.

"_You got it boss_." said Robin "_What are you going to do in the mean time_."

"Going on patrol and to find Selina." said Batman as he uses his grapping hook to leave the area.

* * *

Next time:

Now that Joker's true self has been reveled to everyone in Gotham and possibility the world, now it focuses on Bruce Wayne/ Batman's butler Alfred Penny Worth as he is watching and what will he do next?

Chapter: 5 **Broken Butler**.


	5. Broken Butler

**Sky Asylum **

Chapter:5 Broken Butler

**Gotham City, Connecticut **

**The Bat cave**

**USA**

**20XX**

**0:12:03:0 hours night time**

* * *

In a cave under Wayne Manor is a cave but not an ordinary cave as it is dark and creepy just like the person who dwells in the cave. Numerous of object and places are situated in this cave. A flock of bats fly from one place to another as this place is of legends for this place is the legendary Bat Cave the main headquarters of Bruce Wayne/ Batman the crime fighter, hero and vigilante.

Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during exploration of the grounds in his youth.

The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 10:48 P.M.

Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Batmobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce originally discovered the Batcave.

The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access.

Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter.

It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river.

As the flock of bats fly near the super computer their dropping landed on the floor with several splat sounds and these flock of bats fly else where. Footsteps are heard as a man walks up to the pile of bat poop as this man is a Caucasian male. He stands at 5 ft 10 210lbs with balding hair consisting of white and black hair, his eyes are blue. He is dressed in a full butler's out fit. He is a former MI-6 agent double-0-four that doesn't have a license to kill any more due to quitting the service to become a butler to the Wayne family his name is Alfred Penny Worth.

"_Why can't my master's bats stay clean_" Thought Alfred as he takes a scoop and dust pan to pick up the mess "_I thought being a British double-0 was a dirty job_."

After picking up the mess and putting the mess in the basket he strolls over to the bat computer to make sure his master's machine is at peek efficiency. Being the butler of Bruce Wayne the billionaire play boy by day and by night the vigilante Batman, it is tedious work but Alfred manages to get by.

Using his access code to the computer he turns it on just in case he comes across anything that his master could use. Alfred sat in the black leather chair, his master had been through hell with Arkham Asylum and Arkham city as those incidents involved the Joker in which now the man is dead.

"_Odd_." thought Alfred "_What is this about_?"

Her sins are your sins

Then a song is heard everywhere

Boom boom, boom boom

Gonna shoot you right down

Take you in my arms

I'm in love with you

Love that is true

Boom boom, boom boom  
I like the way you walk

I like the way you talk

When you walk that walk

And you talk that talk

You knock me out

Right off of my feet

Come on and shake (Shake it baby)

Shake it up baby

(Shake it baby)

Come on now baby

(Shake it baby) I don't mean maybe

(Shake it baby)

You're drivin' me crazy

(Shake it baby)

Come on, come on, yeah (Shake it baby)

Come on and shake

(Shake it baby)

Shake it up baby (Shake it baby)

Ahh, shake (Shake it baby)

I don't mean maybe (Shake it baby)

Come on, come on (Shake it baby)

Alright, alright

Come on now baby

The way you walk

The way you talk

When you walk that walk

When you're talkin' that talk

You knockin' me out

Right off of my feet

I need you right now

I mean right now

I don't mean tomorrow

I mean right now Come on, come on

Come on, shake it up baby

Come on and shake (Shake it baby)

Shake it up baby

(Shake it baby) Come on now baby

(Shake it baby) Come on now baby (Shake it baby)  
Come on and shake (Shake it baby)

Alright, alright Yeah,

Come on, come on and shake

(Shake it baby)

Shake, shake, shake it up baby (Shake it baby)  
Whoa, shake (Shake it baby)

Shake, shake, shake it up baby

(Shake it baby)

Come on now baby (Shake it baby)

Alright, alright.

* * *

Then the song stopped as an image of a man appeared in the shadows, clapping and walking slowly into the light as the man wasn't in a hurry, then the man stepped into the light and gasped in shock. This can mean one thing the Joker is alive, although they don't understand how at first.

Alfred remained calm and normal as he had previous seen The Joker's idiotic rants before on certain videos and broadcasts

"_Gotham city_." said the Joker "A _pitiful excuse for a city, greed, crime, corruption_." He laughed in his infamous laugh but stopped himself "_I hate laughing like that. I have plagued your city for many years as all of you known and a certain pointy eared friend knows as well. But this time I will make a confession_." He sighed "_They were not me, as they were merely diversions over the years to find my one true objective_."

"_Oh yes Batman we fought and fought_." said Joker "_until finally I just got bored of you because as a detective and among others failed to find two things_." Then he yelled "_I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHO I AM AND WHERE DO I COME FROM_." Joker puts on a straight "_I spent years trying to find those answers and you know what I did…after all these years of plots and schemes like some common criminal in a comic book. So I now know who I am and now I don't need to be the clown prince of crime anymore_."

Joker takes off his latex face and along with his purple clothing to revile he is man an ordinary man as no one in Gotham expected this, not even Batman. He has blonde short hair, blue eyes with a gray suit and tie with black slacks and brown shoes. The real question remained on everyone's mind is who the Joker originally is.

"_As you can see_." said the man "_I am a man, a man named when I was born Joseph Kerr Mawdsley son of Barbra Mawdsley and Alfred Pennyworth_."

"WHAT." Alfred gasped in shock as he felt out of his chair "It cannot be." but got back up as he is shaken at this.

"_Yes that's right son_." said Mawdsely "_A long story short, I grew up as child idolizing my father who mommy told me he had died on the field. So the child became an agent like my father used to be. A couple of years later I went on a mission with a few fellow agents to the South Sea in Asia, only to be captured, interrogated and tortured by the Chinese army. Oh no my story doesn't end there, a man came in as he was hired by the Chinese_. _A man named Hugo strange that very man who made be into that idiot the Joker until they released me into the world as the Joker and from there you know the rest._"

There is a pause as Alfred lowered his head in sadness and anger.

"_Oh daddy if your wondering where mommy is_." said Mawdsely "_Sad to say she died and so I did, no thanks to an interference to a rat but not you Batman. But he isn't important right now_. _Guess your former employers never told you and she never told you that you had a son. Now that she is dead, that means her sins, are your sins daddy. So will be seeing you soon daddy but for now, go do what you like, run around, cry, and so and so. If you're trying to trace this forget it, all you will get is I am everywhere."_

* * *

Alfred Penny worth has a flood of emotions going through him, regret, sadness and anger. He didn't listen to anything else at the moment. His body started to shake as his heart beats faster, tears rolled down his check and his fists shake in frustration. His fists pound the arm pieces hard real hard.

Alfred gets up and throws the chair aside in anger as it falls over the side and breaks down below. Alfred then leans on the wall as his eyes grew narrower as he blocked out other noises as he breathed heavily.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He breathed slowly as he takes a few steps.

Determination crossed his face as he is angry, very angry like his master his, his resolved hardened he needed to know and needed to know now. He hasn't thought about the woman he has loved in a long time, Barbra. Oh Barbra the woman who was his personal secretary when he was an MI-6 agent.

He felt like it was his fault he quit and left the service because they argued as he wanted a new pace in his life. In which his wants were more important than hers, after he became a butler for the Wayne Family he cut all contact with Barbra but manage to stay in contact with a few people over the years.

It can't be true.

Can it.

The once Joker is his son.

With the love of his life gone forever and he has a son of a mad man, he considers himself a broken man. A broken butler, walking slowly up the steps that leads to the manor, he knows something had to be done and done right now. He needed answers. His body is still shaking as his breathing his heavy as sweat poured down his forehead as he walked from out of the cave entrance in which he is in the manor. A flood of memories poured through him in whom they are good and bad, did he had any regrets in leaving her.

Yes he does and still does too.

He stands there in silence and then it hit him; he will call the one person. The one person that can help, the one person who can come and provide the answers, his old friend the British double-0-seven James Bond, Alfred is out of the loop with certain means of intelligence as he left that life a long time ago. Then he hears the voice of his master in his ear piece communicator.

"_Alfred, come in_!" said Batman.

Alfred just didn't know how to respond; as many questions lingered in his mind he just didn't know what to tell his master or anyone else for that matter. The joker is his son, if it is true or not. He had no answer for this and to top it off, he just didn't want to respond. He had to go and had to go now.

"_Alfred come in_." said Batman "_Alfred come in_."

"I" Alfred chocked out the first word "….am, here…sir." said Alfred

"_Alfred do you believe it_?" asked Batman.

"I don't know…..I have to go, I have to talk to someone" said Alfred "I just have too," he struggles to think and speak some more" too, go ugh talk to all of you later."

First Alfred made a mad dash to his room as he opened the door and slams the door. Alfred took off his ear piece communicator. He walked up to his bedroom drawer and takes out a private smart phone in which his phone is a secure line that cannot be traced just in case he had to call him, along with his gun holster with his old service gun a Walther pistol. He wrapped the gun holster inside his butler's suit. After that he pressed the auto dial button to contact an old friend of his as he placed the phone upon his ear. Then he hears a voice on the other line.

"_Yes_." said the man on the other line as Alfred knows it is Bond.

"Did you see?" asked Alfred "When can you come?"

"_Yeah I saw_." said the secret agent "_Shortly, landing even now."_

"Say it is not so," said Alfred "Please tell me it isn't true."

"_I have something for you_." said Bond "_We need to meet and you will get your answer_."

"Where?" said Penny worth.

His answer came in a text message in a form of coordinates in Gotham.

"_Be there" _said Bond "_Bye"_

The phone conversation ended as Alfred ran out of his room and headed to the garage to get his vehicle one of his master's vehicles. In which his master didn't mind as he used the automatic garage door opener to open the door. Putting the keys into the ignition the vehicle started up as the engine roared with power.

Slamming his foot on the gas pedal the car raced out of there in a hurry and left the mansion for he is in a hurry. The boy wonder Robin has been watching from the rooftop of Wayne Manor and so he summoned his R cycle to follow Alfred.

* * *

Next time:

With Alfred on his way to meet the secret agent and Robin following him to see where he is going. James Bond arrives in Gotham to go meet Alfred, however before he goes to meet Alfred. James has a series of mini adventures in which he will be there at the meeting point shortly.

**Chapter: 6 Bond in Gotham**.


	6. Bond in Gotham

**Sky Asylum **

Chapter: 6 Bond in Gotham

**Gotham City, Connecticut **

**USA**

**20XX **

**0:12:25:0 hours night time **

* * *

A lone private plane lands on the runway of Gotham international air port as the skies are gothic and grey in which clouds are out and covering the moon light. The private plane rolled into the air hanger of Universal Exports a private hanger just in case fellow agents would use it to come to Gotham.

The secret agent double-0-seven James Bond had seen the broad case in mid air as everything M had spoke about from the micro chip was true. Indeed the former clone prince of crime is originally born Joseph Kerr Mawdsley and is gunning for Alfred Penny Worth his father as now M's sins are his sins.

Inside the air hanger he had stepped out of the plane as his vehicle is parked nearby the Bentley Continental GT. It was a two hour flight from London to Gotham city but private planes are a lot faster than taking commercial planes. Besides he isn't allowed on commercial flights anyway. Walking to the back of his vehicle he opened the trunk with by his keys as he is checking his equipment considering being a city like this one needs to be prepared for just about anything or everything.

He is well aware of this cities history.

And he doesn't care about those costumed idiots.

He just doesn't go gallivanting with costumes anyway.

James opened the silver briefcase that he put in the trunk before leaving. It is cold outside but no snow and the wind blew a little bit as the city that has a, industrial smell that worn like cheap perfume. James hated cities like this in which he prefer more laid back cities like New Orleans, Sydney, Australia or somewhere else for that matter. The only reason he is her is because of his friend Alfred Penny Worth the former double-0-four agent turned butler.

Taking what he needed and saw that Q put a few more goodies into his trunk perhaps these can be useful at a later time. Calmly walking to the front of his vehicle he stopped for a moment as his smart phone buzzed in his pocket. James takes the phone out of his pocket, pressed a button and put the object up to his ear. He has a good idea of who is calling him as his phone is private and secure as only a few trusted people in the world know his number.

"Yes." said James.

"_Did you see_?" asked Alfred "_When can you come_?"

"Yeah I saw." said the secret agent "Shortly, landing even now."

"_Say it is not so_," said Alfred "_Please tell me it isn't true_."

"I have something for you." said Bond "We need to meet and you will get your answer."

"_Where_?" said Penny worth.

James Bond thought of a place for a moment as he used his satellite tracking to pinpoint a place in Gotham as he found that very place and then sends a text message through his phone to Alfred's phone, James knows that old double-0-four had done cloak and dagger meetings in the past as James rather enjoyed them. Besides it would be best to show him than just tell him in a mundane phone conversation.

"Be there" said Bond "Bye"

He ended the phone conversation not wanting to waste any more time, they can swap stories another time. James calmly walked to the driver's side of his vehicle and opened the door. Then he sat inside the driver's side seat and placed the key in the ignition as the car purrs like a kitten.

Placing his foot on the gas peddle, James drives out of Gotham airport without raising anyone's suspicion as in why he is here. Then his phone ringed as he wondered what is it this time as he stopped his vehicle on the side of the road for a moment in the background is Gotham air port as he had just driven out of the place.

"Bond." said 007

"_Commander we checked where the body is and it is gone_" said M_ "And we checked the security footage for the past two weeks in the coroners office in which it was stolen by female assassins."_

"Let me guess," said Bond "The league of assassins, I'm not surprised."

"_You are correct double-0-seven" _said M "_And you know what that means do you_."

"Yes I do," said James "If you excuse me I have an appointment at the moment."

Then phone conversation ended.

The secret agent knows who M is mentioning as he had a run-in with the man several years back in Paris he foiled a plot to blow up Paris as he embarrassed and humiliated Ra's al Ghul by throwing him off the Eiffle tower. He did make a pretty good landing however his daughter took the body away. He never liked them both anyway. He suspected the reason Ra or at least his daughter brought Joseph Kerr Mawdsley back to life is to use him as a pawn, however it would seem they were the pawns themselves.

_Fools_ thought, Bond. _You got what was coming to the both of you_.

* * *

Having heard both of them are dead as they got what they deserved as his thoughts focused elsewhere. Controlling the wheel of his vehicle he turned a corner as the air port in the background got smaller and smaller, driving down a long street he can see what is transpiring around him as he has a full understanding in these surroundings. To him it would be a good idea for people to move away from a city like this, but no he isn't the people who live here he is just passing through.

He is all alone driving on this street as the street light turned red as into stop. A passer by in a hat and trench coat started to walking on the cross walk and then stopped at his car in which the man turned to look at him. Then taking off his hat and brown trench coat, it shows some sort of idiotic costume and a weird smile as the man has the most stupid weapons anyone can see in a form of ketchup and other nonsense.

"You there." said the Man "Step out of the vehicle and I won't relish you, for I am the The Condiment King."

James raised a brow "Condom King aye, since when does Gotham promote safe sex." He added "I do safe sex myself but I think you're a little over doing it on that matter."

"What?" said King "I am not the Condom king sir." He jumps on the hood of his vehicle "It's Condiment King as I the Condiment King will say one more time-"

Bond just got annoyed with this as he pressed one button on his right arm rest as the front hood of his car launches the Condiment King in the air in which the man screams in which a taxi with a cab driver is driving along but suddenly the Condiment King crashes head first right into the window of the vehicle as glass shattered all around.

The driver just stops and looks at the mess as he will call the cops for they will take him away. James watched as the front hood is lowered down by a simple press of a button. Then the light turns greet as he continued driving as if nothing happened.

"Seems that man had an uplifting experience." muttered the secret agent while driving.

Another street is roughly quiet except for the dirt and grime upon the street as if he felt like he was in an old black and white horror movie or an H.P Love craft novel. All of a sudden an entire hot dog cart is thrown from out of no where as Bond turned the wheel to move out of the way as the hot dog slams on the paved road, smashing into pieces. Up ahead an eleven foot tall creature storms out of a Kentucky Fried chicken restaurant in which he is holding loads full of chicken in hand.

The creature looks like a crocodile or to the people in Gotham Killer croc. So while the creature sits there eating the loads full of chicken in his hands, James steps out of the vehicle and shakes his head at this. He walked to the back of his vehicle and opened the trunk to take out a Walther Hecker and Koch UMP in which he loaded the weapon. The creature finished eating all the chicken and sniffed around until finally got a scent of the secret agent.

It roared and licked its lips as drool drops from out of his mouth. Knowing that reptiles like crocodiles have hard skin that can resist bullets, but not the eyes, James has to time this perfectly as he used the scope of his weapon to hone in on the target. The creature roared some more and started charging like a bull in a bull fighting contest. Bond narrowed his eyes as soon as the creature got close he fired one shot.

**Bang**

People would consider the shot a lucky shot, but the secret agent doesn't believe in luck. The shot echoed all around in the background in which slow motion has occurred in which the bullet penetrated the right eye of Killer Croc. It was a complete mess as the creature falls to the ground fairly quickly.

There is no movement at all from the creature and a complete dead silence is heard all around as Bond walked back to the back of his vehicle put the weapon away. James then got back into his vehicle and drove away to another street. Indeed the idiots are coming out of the wood work.

"See you later alligator." muttered the secret agent.

James Bond picked the meeting point as in where to meet with Alfred Penny Worth as it is a perfect place to meet. After all spies and secret agent do like to do cloak and dagger. He had a little time before the meeting as he decided to stop and get a newspaper from a newspaper stand that left the news papers out for the morning paper.

James rarely watches television in which unlike the Americans MI-6 does not get its bad news from CNN or Fox news, no vendor is around as he left a dollar on the stand and takes the newspaper as he leans against the vehicle for a moment.

A loud ringing is head from a bank across the street. A man runs out but he isn't just an ordinary man it's the famous Bruce Wayne and is holding a large bag of money in which he is running around from a bank and is shooting back at the security guard.

The guard is wounded but managed to fire back as he missed, Bruce Wayne fired back in which killing the man. Police sirens echoed in the background as the billionaire playboy who is really not him but Thomas Elliot who used plastic surgery to make him look like the man started to run.

However he didn't get far.

While reading the newspaper James Bond without looking draws out his weapon and fired above the head of the false Bruce Wayne in which the shot has struck and cut a rope that is dangling a large object. Soon as the false Bruce Wayne kept on running a shadow looms over him as the man is too late to react as a musical object a piano falls on top him with a sickening crashing sound that would break bones and even kill. There is no movement from the false Bruce Wayne as the pieces of the piano are everywhere and the barrel of Bond's gun has smoke that rises upwards as he puts the weapon back into his holster.

"Looks like he will have to face the music." quips the Secret agent

He finished reading and got back into his vehicle and drove away as the newspaper vendor came back and the local police came back to find an utter mess. James drove far away from the scene and uses side streets to get where he is going as a familiar voice on the other line as it is Q or Quartermaster of the Q-branch.

"_Having fun double-0-seven" _said Q

"Well it has been interesting." said Bond "Is there a reason you are calling me."

"_Yes_." said Q "_There appears to be some sort of sophisticated security system that is situated_ _around and in Gotham. However I managed to cause several brown outs of these security systems in your area, so basically no one knows what is going on."_

"The quartermaster strikes again." said Bond.

"_Indeed_." said Q "_As I carefully checked the source and found it to be in a cloak tower, also someone has been making inquires into M's death."_

"Yeah And."said Bond.

"_And_." said Q "_Just the usual_ _information nothing important that mentions her role in MI-6 as the only people will know she is an Admiral in the British Navy and died in an accident."_

"Good." nodded the secret agent "Anything else."

"_The cloak tower is only a couple of blocks away_." said Q "_If you are going to pay a visit, oh I managed to quietly patch into their communications while the idiot asking in M's death just say the word and you be able to hear them."_

"Thank you Q." said Bond.

The transmission ended.

* * *

James Bond continued driving as the meeting point in the city is far away but he will be there in time in which he is never on time to say the least but he will be there. At first he continued to drive in the city of Gotham as the sights posed no interest to him, some people went about their business even at night.

James drove on by the Ice burg lounge the newer one as people are gathering up to go inside and chatting about the Joker's true origins as it is the talk of the town. He continued to drive as something had caught his eye a large figure walking down the street towards that very clock tower.

Turning the corner by using the wheel to move his vehicle, James parked his car and got a good look of the large figure as he recognized the man and hasn't seen him in awhile. He was born Zbigniew Krycsiwiki also known as the hired muscle Jaws. He stands at 7 ft 1 320lbs with short black hair and brown eyes dressed in a suit, along with shoes. A noticable feature is when he smiles as he has metal teeth hench the name Jaws. James hasn't seen the man since the incident that involved an old protégé of Max Zorin, Nikolai Diavolo in which Jaws looks the same.

The secret agent sneaks out of his car by using his super spy skills and followed Jaws as he kept his distance from the man. James leaned against the wall and peered nearby as he watched Jaws ripped the door off of the side door of the cloak tower. Then the man heads inside, he wondered what this is about as James trotted over to inspect what is going on. In the background a series of disturbances are going on like smashing and trashing stuff around.

It would sound like Jaws is heading upwards to meet the owner of this cloak tower. Then fighting happened as that was heard in the background, whoever is fighting Jaws has no experience with the man and will defiantly lose. He could be right or he could be wrong, all of a sudden a body was thrown out of the cloak tower window in which the person in question has a figure of a female in a bat costume, the fall would kill her. Springing into action James Bond caught her before she could hit the pavement in which the fall would indeed kill her.

Unknown to James Bond this is Cassandra Cain Batgirl, she looked like in her late teens and dressed in a bat suit as she has an athletic look to her mixed with a female appearance in a bat suit. Her costume has been torn in several places, including the mouth piece of her mask that is ripped and she is groaning meaning she is either in pain or injured.

She groaned as her eyes opened from under her mask and saw someone had saved her but who it is even she does not know. Cassandra could tell by his body language that he is mysterious but that is just it. James placed her on the ground as Cassandra blushed under her mask as she found him to be very handsome.

"Stay here." said Bond with a flawless British accent "I will be right back."

James went inside as he found a stairway leading upwards as certain types of security technology has been smashed or broken. He hurried upwards as he found a signs of a fight between the mysterious girl dressed as a Bat and Jaws, also several bodies are laid around as Jaws indeed did kill them.

Jogging upwards until finally reaching the top as more damaged has happened a fight is happening as Bond got closer as he stopped to see for himself to find out what is going on and why would the man be here in the first place.

The secret agent spotted Jaws holding a red haired woman by the throat as the woman's wheel chair is nearby and the command center looked trashed. The woman tried to hit him over the head with a stick as it broke over his head but Jaws is unaffected by the strike as he managed to smile by showing his teeth and picking up the stick.

Then he bites into the stick as the woman is shocked and amazed, she closed her eyes as if death is coming. However she is wrong. A faint whistle is heard as Jaws turned to see who is was and growled an anger as he tossed the woman aside as her head smacked into the wall.

"You." whispered Jaws in which he is about to charge.

James knows the man too well as he takes out several coins like objects, as these coins are not ordinary. No, these are flash bang strobe coins; he has a small handful of them as Bond puts on a pair of sunglasses to block out certain light sources that includes the effects of the flash bang strobe coins. Jaws started his charge but he didn't get too far as Bond throws the coins right at Jaws blinding him as a light engulfed everything except for the secret agent.

Jaws struggled to see as Bond went over and kicked him in the groin, rammed his head on the bell that made a sound and finally monkey flipping him over, along with out of the clock tower with a smash sound. That effect broke the glass of the clock with the hands as Jaws fell a long way down until he crashed into a parked ice cream truck with a sickening thud sound.

"Looks like he got his just desserts." quips the secret agent.

Not wanting to stay around much longer he went to go check on the woman as she is alive and breathing for she appears to be tough as her eyes are slowly opening. James just let her there as he could have sworn someone was talking to her in the ear piece she has that means someone or something is coming. Walking all the way down to ground level he found the girl dressed in black sitting down on the ground and leaning against the wall. She looked to be alright as she is tough but against Jaws she is out of her league.

"Are you ok." asked Bond

The girl just stares at him.

He speaks in another language as the girl just stares at him.

Then he figured it out as James as she understands body language, so he has an idea.

*Are you ok* in which Bond does sign language with a series of hand signals.

*Just a little hurt and bruised.* she does sign language as well *But I will be ok, thank you.*

*If you will excuse me but I must go.* James does hand signals *Next time don't bite off more than you can chew*

*I will.* nodded the girl who does sign language

James walked away from her as he noticed she is staring at him even more as if smitten by his appearance, he went to check where Jaws landed and is no where to be seen. He wasn't surprised as he headed back to his vehicle that is far away from the cloak tower, he turned back to spot someone had just from one rooftop to the inside of the cloak tower. Not wanting to stick around he gets back into his car and drives off to head to the meeting point to meet Alfred Penny worth.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the clock tower, Night wing Dick Grayson has just arrived and found the place to be a complete mess as he found Barbra getting into her wheel chair and rubbing the back of her head. First it was reported that she is being attacked by a guy with metal teeth and then nothing after that. It just didn't make any sense to him as in who saved her.

"Barbra are you ok." said Night wing

"Yeah, I am now." said Oracle "I think I will need two aspirin after this one."

"What happened?" asked Dick.

"Well the security system detected an intruder that had broken in so I sent Cassandra, along with a few guards." said Oracle "I found myself against a very large man with mental teeth and then I heard a whistle before being knocked out. After that nothing before I came too and briefly saw someone leave, I just don't know who Dick and I hope Cass is ok."

Batgirl stumbles in by walking slowly and gives them a thumb up to let them know she is ok.

"_Oracle, go to the bat cave_." said Batman "_Anything else to report"_

"I will." said Gordon "Well I did some inquires into a woman named Barbra Mawdsley and discovered she was an Admiral in the British navy, survived by two older kids and husband. Get this she died two weeks ago in an accidental shooting, Other than that nothing else about her!"

"_Well I found something weird_." said Robin "_I lost Alfred but I managed to stumble across Killer Croc and get this he is dead by a single gun shot wound to the eye, there were not witnesses_."

There is stunned silence.

"_Oracle, come in_." said a woman.

"Got ahead Huntress." said Barbra

"_The police band is reporting that Bruce Wayne_" said Huntress "_Robbed a bank_ and got away, _however he is seriously injured when a piano fell upon him, sounds like he'll face the music once he wakes up if he wakes up. Oh I came across __The Condiment King who the GCFD are using the jaws of life to get him unstuck from a taxi, along with him muttering the words condom over and over."_

"Thank you Huntress." said Oracle "Batman what do you make of this?"

"_Someone is here_." said Batman "_I will find out who, this can't be a mere concincidence that they've been taken out. There is more too it than this, I have a bat homing signal in many of my cars so you will be able to track it Robin I will join you shortly."_

"_Got it boss_." said Robin.

"_I found Harly and Selina's bodies." _said Batman

"And." Said Oracle

"_Dead_." said Batman in a harsh tone.

Elsewhere James Bond continued to drive in his vehicle as he knows where to go for the meeting point hopefully nothing else will delay him even further. Even he is getting annoyaed at this city, but he'll deal with it in his own way. Then all of a sudden a missle like object streaks on by him as a woman is sitting on the missle object that looks like a rocket.

She is Roxy Rocket as she is being chased by helicopters once she reaches the skies. James just shook his head and opened his left arm piece as he is driving and without hesitation he pressed three button combinations.

His trunk open, a missle with a luancher is shown and the missile locked on target as it fired by streaking away, then disappearing back into the trunk once again. The woman known as Roxy Rocket thought she could get away, however she was wrong as a missle from out of no where slammed into her rocket as the object is spinning out of control and going to fast for she tried to get out but only to see one thing. Wayne Tower as she crashed into the middle floors of Wayne Enterprises towers casuing an explosion that can be seen all around Gotham.

James Bond continued to drive as he found himself getting close to a large structure a foot ball stadium that is undergoing repairs for he soon arrive. This foot ball stadium is near Gotham University, so he calmly drives in and no one is around. He basically didn't care as he drove into the tunnel of the football stadium that leads into the foot ball field. The engine noise of his vehicle echoed all around, his vehicle stopped near the middle of the fieled and James strolls on out. He walked towards the front of his car and waited.

He didn't had to wait long as Alfred Penny Worth driving in his own car has arrived as well and stopped the vehicle near the middle of the field. The car looks classical and nice, his old friend has good tastes in vehicles. James could tell Alfred is emotionally broken like a broken butler, as the man walked slowly towards him and James walked towards him as well. They shake hands in a gentleman's manner. His Omega semester watch reads 0:1:15:0 hours night time

"We need to talk." Both of them coursed at the same time

* * *

Unknown to them at the moment Robin just arrived as well and is carefully hidden in which it seems Alfred and a mysterious man know eachother but from where as the real question remains who is this man. At least the car is nice as he wanted to drive one of those.

"_Robin report_." said Batman

"Well Alfred has just arrived and someone is waiting for him, it must be the same person that Alfred was talking to on the phone." said Robin "I did a couple of identiy scans on the man and found nothing, whoever he is he doesn't exist." He added to give Batman a description of the man "Say for christmas can you buy me a car like that, it's a Bentley Continetal GT."

"_I will be there shortly" _said Batman "_And Tim, don't bet on it_."

* * *

Next time:

Both James Bond and Alfred Penny Worth have much to talk about at the meeting point in which they'll have much to discuss. With Batman on his way and Robin watching, this will be one interesting meeting.

Chapter:7 **Meeting point**


	7. Meeting point

**Sky Asylum**

Chapter:7 meeting point

**Gotham City, Connecticut **

**Gotham University football field **

**USA **

**20XX**

**0:1:15:0 hours night time**

* * *

James Bond continued to drive as he found himself getting close to a large structure a foot ball stadium that is undergoing repairs for he soon arrives. This foot ball stadium is near Gotham University, so he calmly drives in and no one is around.

He basically didn't care as he drove into the tunnel of the football stadium that leads into the foot ball field. The engine noise of his vehicle echoed all around, his vehicle stopped near the middle of the field and James strolls on out. He walked towards the front of his car and waited.

He didn't had to wait long as Alfred Penny Worth driving in his own car has arrived as well and stopped the vehicle near the middle of the field. The car looks classical and nice; his old friend has good tastes in vehicles. James could tell Alfred is emotionally broken like a broken butler, as the man walked slowly towards him and James walked towards him as well. They shake hands in a gentleman's manner. His Omega semester watch reads 0:1:15:0 hours night time

"We need to talk." Both of them coursed at the same time.

Unknown to them at the moment Robin just arrived as well and is carefully hidden in which it seems Alfred and a mysterious man know each other but from where as the real question remains who is this man. At least the car is nice as he wanted to drive one of those.

* * *

"_Robin report_." said Batman

"Well Alfred has just arrived and someone is waiting for him, it must be the same person that Alfred was talking to on the phone." said Robin "I did a couple of identity scans on the man and found nothing; whoever he is he doesn't exist." He added to give Batman a description of the man "Say for Christmas can you buy me a car like that, it's a Bentley Continental GT."

"_I will be there shortly_" said Batman "_And Tim, don't bet on it_."

* * *

James Bond the secret agent double-0-seven with a license to kill looks at his old friend Alfred Penny worth the former double-0-four with no license to kill and is a current butler for Billionaire Bruce Wayne. He can tell by the expression on his old friends face that he is desperate for answers in which the former clone prince of crime the Joker is in fact is his son.

Joseph Kerr Mawdsley James brought along something that can help him give the answers he seeks as he'll warn him it won't be pretty. He has the recording microchip that M had made and it will only be activated with a code only Alfred knows.

Gotham University itself is a main university in Gotham that is home to the smartest and brightest people who go to school here. College football games are regularly played here, however due to reconstruction the college football games are played in another stadium this very moment.

The air is stale but it still carries a cheap industrial smell worn like cheap perfume. The skies are dark and shadowy like something out of a Gothic horror movie. It is still night time as for some in this city they prefer the night.

"I need answers." said Alfred with a sad looks in his eyes "Please tell me you have them."

"I do old friend." nodded Bond as he takes the chip out of his pocket "This has the answers you will need and the chip can only be activated by a code that only you will know."

James walks to the back of his car, opened the trunk and takes out a laptop computer as he brought it over in which he placed it on Alfred's car. Turning it on he'll allow Alfred to use it as he handed him the micro chip for him to use.

"Do you know what is on it?" asked Alfred.

"No, it's for your eyes only." said 007 "But be for warned old friend whatever is on there won't be pretty and will be personal to you."

"Why wasn't I told." growled Alfred "That Barbra had died."

"As you recall you are no longer a member of the British secret service." said Bond "And you haven't spoken to her in many years so basically you are out of the loop. I am well aware you have responsibilities."

I know." sighed Alfred "I will take a look at this."

If you have any questions just let me know." said 007 "I'll give you some privacy.

James stepped back and walked over to his vehicle as he leans against the front of his vehicle as he folded his arms and looked on with an intimidating like manner as he watches on. Alfred didn't know what to do at first, either look at the recording or not he is so confused right now as if her sins are his sins now. His mind raced with questions that have so little answers until finally his mind made the decision for him. His resolved hardened as he installed the chip into the laptop and typed a code in by using the key board in which he only knows.

The image of M appeared on the laptop view screen.

* * *

Back at Robins position the boy wonder looked on as he wondered what Alfred is looking at and who is this man, the databases found nothing on the man who Alfred is talking to as if the man does not a exist like a Ghost of some sort. Oracle couldn't find anything because she needed a name and Alfred hasn't said anything about the man's name. It would seem like they are old friends. Although the boy wonder could tell the man is a dangerous man and a mysterious one too, but a demeanor that is just as tough has his mentor.

"_What is transpiring now_?" asked Batman.

"Well the guy handed Alfred a micro chip of some sort and had set up a lap top for him to use." said Robin "The guy steps back and is now leaning against his car. Basically he is giving Alfred some privacy."

"_Any idea what is on the chip_?" asked Oracle.

"_Personal answers and nothing more_." said Batman.

* * *

Alfred glares at the image of his dead lover Barbra.

"_Alfred my love_." said the former M "_If given this chip, then I am either missing in action or dead._ _I_" she took a deep breath "_Have a confession to make and be for warned Alfred this is a long one and everything you will know is indeed true as if you have learned it by now or not_."

"_Oh how you and I served together for many years_." smiled M "_I was proud to be your personal secretary, those were the days when we were young. Then as you know we fell in love." She giggled "You were never really were good with woman, you can thank your brother for that."_

Alfred gave a warm smile.

"_If you are asking why_?" said M "_Why I didn't tell you a long time ago as you know by now we do have a son_. Joseph Kerr Mawdsley. _I tried many times to tell you….I tried_ _to tell you that I was _pregnant_ with your child. By then we drifted apart as you know we argued about the future and yes I do regret not telling you. In some way it is not my fault or your fault. For it is our fault if only we can reverse time and do it all over again, it is already too late."_

This brought a tear down Alfred's eye.

"_To set the record straight we both had careers as you quit the service to become a butler." _said M_ "As I had no right to interfere with your future as you made it clear to me when the last time we spoke." _She takes a deep breath_ "All the things never said, guess that is life. Now I will get to the point about my son and the truth is yes it is all true as I will explain further."_

Alfred is waiting for the answer.

"_As the child grew up he wanted to know about his father as I told him he died on the field, for that I am sorry my love_." She speaks some more "_I didn't want to intrude on your life in America_," said M "_so the your son became a man as he was trained as a field agent using the alias of Tiago Rodriguez, then Raoul Silva as your friend will explain that one too you once this recording ended_."

Alfred looked back at James and glared back at the recording.

"_I know you must be angry_" said M "_For that I am sorry and I cannot change that now, about the mission as he was captured by the Chinese is true. As in how he became the person you know, a monster…a Joker." _She added_ "He was interrogated, tortured and finally changed. How you ask, while doing a prisoner exchange to try to get my son out the Chinese had hired a Doctor Hugo Strange to change him and then unleash him as you know who is he is."_

Alfred narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

_Even a sick freak or a regular sicko_" said M "_with no memory of which he is_, _will begin to question who is and where he is come from. I kept track of my son over the years to discover he some how finally knew who is and had been using actors to fool everyone. I mean everyone to stay in the shadows. I knew he was out there and he knows that I know in which he remembers that has a mother and a father. If I died by his hands or by other means he will go after you." M is crying "I will always love you and my son; I shall see you in the next life, goodbye."_

The recording ended.

Alfred is showing a swell of emotions, sadness and anger are the main emotions at the moment. It is all true, everything is true. Rubbing his forehead his breath became heavy and he started to sweat a bit. Tears rolled down his eyes and he sniffed a little bit as he turned his attention to James.

"What…" said Alfred as he chokes out the first word "Can you tell me?"

James Bond went onto explain Raoul Silva to tell him all about the man and his encounter as Alfred does not look happy about that. The butler is a little puzzled by something as Alfred wanted to know if the man died by his hands. Why is he alive even now?

The secret agent explained to him the league of assassin's female ninjas stole the body out of the morgue and he has suspicions that Ra or Talia brought him back to life in using the pits. So basically he was using them to get power for himself, now they're out of the way as all.

"Damn it." shouted Alfred

Alfred found this to be too insane as in what would the people think of him, him a common butler the son of the Joker who killed thousands of people, what would his Master think of him? What would everybody think of him? His blood is boiling as he knows his son is still out there and is gunning for him. Right now he feels powerless to do anything, his hands are shaking and his teeth are grinding.

He picked up the laptop and threw it right into the glass window of his car as the object shattered into pieces. Then several times he kicked his car out of anger as hard as he could as tears rolled down his eyes, he takes a baseball back from the trunk of his car and hitting repeatedly over and over with the metal bat.

With all his strength as he kept on hitting the car, he needed to lash out against something, just something. Alfred is about to take a hard swing as Bond grabs the bat and throws it aside as Alfred slumped to the ground and looked at his hands.

"What do I do?" shouted Alfred "Please for the love of god what do I do?"

Bond glared down at him and placed his hand upon his shoulder, as Alfred looked up with sadness within his eyes

"You just live with it my friend." said 007 "Besides your employer would get upset if you ruined his car."

Despite all of that Alfred cried and laughed at the same time.

* * *

Batman finally arrived as he swings on in the football stadium as he moved around in the shadows and spots Robin as he sneaked up behind him and stays out of sight but manages to look at what is going on.

"What happened?" said Batman with concern as he sees his father figure on the ground.

"The truth really does hurt." said Robin.

Batman looked at the other man who is with Alfred and recognized him by appearance but not by name. His eyes narrowed at the man for he encountered the man before in the past. Determination crossed the face of Batman as his expression hardened.

"I've seen this man before." said Batman.

"_Do you know his name_?" asked Oracle

"No." growled Batman in annoyance "All I know this man is a killer, a smart and resourceful one too."

"Alfred knows a killer." said Robin "What is the story behind that?"

"_When and where did you see him_?" asked Oracle.

"It was three years ago." said Batman "And there are six words that came out of the man's mouth that I will never forget."

"And those words are." asked Robin.

"The devil may care, but I don't" said Batman

This brought a chill to Robin and Oracle.

* * *

Next time:

Alfred and Bond had finished the meetng, Robin looks on and once Batman arrives. The dark knight does not know who Alfred is talking to but reconizes the man. Has he encountered the man before, flash back to three years ago during a christmas party with two important people he is with, what happened and what incident is he mentioning, along with why Bond was there.

**Chapter:8** **The devil may care, but I don't**


	8. The devil may care, but I don't

**Sky Asylum **

Chapter: 8 The devil may care, but I don't

* * *

_Flash back_

**Three Years ago**

**Metropolis, New Jersey **

**A Restaurant **

**20XX**

**0:10:15:0 hours night time**

Metropolis the city of tomorrow as numerous of buildings do, stand tall at night as many noticeable places do stand tall in a place such as this. Like one building in particular the Daily Planet as well and the Lex Corp building. It is a cloudy night out as snow is falling from the skies onto the city below. A high rise dining hall has numerous of people inside as people can see the snow falling, music is being played in the background consisting of Christmas music in which it is only a few days away before Christmas.

People are mingling and having a good time, sitting at a table is British intelligence agent James Bond and the other is an African-American male, who is a CIA agent Felix Liter. Whom Bond has done dealings with in regards to missions and information. Bond arrived only a few minutes ago ignoring sharp looks at him as he is dressed in a cock tail suit, a black bow tie and black shined leather shoes. Although he is wearing a cocktail suit he is well prepared just in case of trouble. He did wonder why Felix wanted to meet him here.

Anywhere else would be better.

James Bond always liked these cloak and dagger meetings as both spy and secret agent it is a part of his job. This Christmas party is going on posed little interest to him, in fact he isn't in the Christmas mood or spirit. To him it is just another day, as he doesn't dwell on the past anymore as what is dead is dead and besides he won't keep Felix long as he has his own family to get to. The both of them are here to exchange information and leave, he found Metropolis rather dull in which Q does like this place due to its technological reasons.

"You have the information." asked the Secret agent.

You have the list." asked Felix.

Wordlessly both of them exchanged the information without anyone looking, once that is done Felix knew it was time to leave and so he finished his drink as he placed the glass on the table.

"Take care James." said Felix "Merry Christmas, you staying long." He got up out of his chair.

"Not long." said Bond "I will hang out a little longer before I leave, take care my friend."

007 watches Felix leave as he is alone sitting by himself and watching the numerous of people mingling, along with hearing music in the background playing Christmas sons and also the food for people to eat that is being displayed.

Then all of a sudden all eyes are focused on someone else that had just walked in along with numerous of women fawning at the man who is an eligible bachelor in his fair city as Bond has read up on the man in the newspaper. For he is dressed in a black business suit with a red tie and black shined shoes, his eyes are blue and his hair is black, he is a billionaire of a company and playboy.

Who is this man?

To people who know Bruce Wayne a kind and caring man!

For people who know The Dark Knight detective Batman a feared man.

As both are one of the same, however people don't know that due to secrets and all.

James continued to look Bruce Wayne wasn't alone, another man is with him as he is tall wearing glasses, dressed in a tuxedo and looks surprisingly normal along with being mild mannered, a reporter of some sorts. In which the reporter is usually pared with a famous woman, however it would appear that she isn't here at all. The secret agent always steers clear of the media as Bond recognized him as

Clark Kent!

But who don't know who is, he really is.

The alien Superman!

A third person showed up, a tall woman with long black hair tied in a bun, in which she is wearing a white dress. She looks athletic with nicely shaped legs and firm medium breasts, along with wearing a pair of glasses. She could be a military officer or a secretary. Many men turned heads when she walked in the place, he doesn't know her name but he could have sworn he heard her name is.

Diana Prince.

Too many who don't know who she really is?

The Amazon warrior Wonder Woman!

James glanced back at his drink and started to drink it in a peaceful manner as he wasn't really interesting in mingling with anyone. He takes a bite out of complementary low fat pretzels as he munches them down. He is mindful of his surroundings as he knows the ways into the place and out as well.

Bruce Wayne had just done all the conversations with numerous of women and walked over to find Clark, along with Diana there drinking fruit punch. Gotham has been too quiet as of late due to Christmas, the others have his city covered, so he decided to come to Metropolis and asked Diana and Clark to join this Christmas Party.

"Nothing to do in Gotham Bruce." asked Clark "It's unlike you to attend a party like this."

"Consider it a rare occasion and nothing more." Bruce glared at Clark "So don't get used to it."

"Although the dress on me is a little tight." said Diana "My mother would disapprove of something like this."

"You look fine." said Bruce

"Just fine." said Diana as she raised a brow "We Amazons are renowned for our beauty and all I get is just fine. I am not Talia or Selina, Bruce so you can do better than just fine….stunning, fantastic those would do."

"Ok, ok." said Bruce "You're beautiful."

"You do look lovely Diana." said Clark "I hope your not losing your edge with women Bruce, seriously when are you two going on a date."

"Shut up, Clark." said Bruce who gave him a bat glare "Just been busy that is all."

"Sometimes Bruce you needed to get your head out of Gotham's gutter." said Diana "Or at least that cave."

There is a moment's pause.

Then all of sudden armed men came out of no where as the people started to scream and panic as Bruce, Clark and Diana tensed up in which they cannot change in front of people as they have to wait for the coast is clear to do so. The shooting had begun but the shooters are targeting a mysterious man in a cocktail suit.

James Bond had just finished his drink as he was about to leave as he stands up in which armed men stormed into the place by using their own means. They are targeting him as the secret agent springs into action as he dived for cover and draws out his Walther P99 pistol.

James fired back as the armed man is shot in the chest and the secret agent ran like an Olympic athlete as he leaped over a table and fired two shots above two men. The shots hit the chandler for the object itself came crashing down upon them killing them instantly.

James then grabs a fork and throws it at another armed man, the fork lodges in the man's neck in which Bond shoots him again as another man tried to throw a grenade at him. Using quick like reflexes he shoots the grenade in hand as it explodes causing objects to be hurdled backwards.

He wasn't done yet as James takes out of his pocket flash bang strobe coins and throws them in the direction of more armed men as he used cover to do so. He braced himself as a blinding light engulfed the armed men and Bond rolled to the right, grabbing the Ak-47. Then locking and loading the weapon, he fires the weapon as a barrage of bullets hits the armed men as their bodies are littered with bullets as it is a complete mess in which blood splattered all around. People have ducked for cover and some had fled the scene.

He didn't hesitate for a second as more armed men continued to shoot at him, but James managed to stay calm in the situation as he quickly dispatched by shooting them fairly quickly. He watched his aim considering he didn't want any civilians to do die; the last thing he wants is M on his case about that in her annoying rants.

Then a helicopter is heard as a pilot with a gunner that has a fifty caliber machine turret gun as he fired at James. He quickly moved to avoid the shots, but he had to act fast as James takes a pen out of his pocket. This pen is not an ordinary pen in fact it looks like a fountain pen, he clicked the end of it three times as he threw it in the direction of the man holding the fifty caliber machine turret gun.

In slow motion the pen moved in the air, until finally a ping noise in the helicopter is heard as the pen landed in the helicopter. However before the pilot can turn around, to make another pass or the gunner could reload to fire, the pen exploded inside the helicopter as the air vehicle broke into pieces and what remains fell to the street below.

It is a long way down. Finally James noticed that one of the armed men have taken a hostage, the one called Lois Lane a reporter. It would seem that she arrived just before all this chaos happened. What James found was odd that Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Diana Prince were no where to be seen.

"Don't come any closer." said the man "I'll waste her."

"You kill her." said James as he pointed his weapon at the man "You have nothing between us, nothing." His eyes grew cold "Besides Superman would be unhappy to see his girlfriend just die. So go ahead try me, really try me." He stares at the man.

The man looked like he is about to pee in his pants and lets her go as he puts his hands up.

"If you let me go I will tell you." said the man "Who sent us."

"Don't bother." shook the head of the secret agent "I already know?"

**Bang **

**Bang**

**Bang **

The man is gun down where he stood, in which his body slumped to the ground as the people who are still here looked on his shock as the mysterious man had taken out twenty-five armed men, along with a helicopter that mysteriously exploded.

Then all of a sudden flying in one direction is the man of steel superman in his red and blue costume, Batman had swings on in on a line of some sort in another direction in which he is wearing a bat suit. Finally the Amazon Wonder Woman flies on in another direction, as they see the aftermath of the chaos. Then they look at James as he was about to leave anyway.

"You have some explaining to do." said Superman with a glare "Who are you?"

Bond is not in the explaining mood as he reloaded his weapon but has special bullets in a clip that Q had made just in case he ever encountered the man of steel. A secret agent must be prepared against any situation friend or foe alike. James just gave the man a blank expression as in not telling.

"This is my town." growled the man of steel "Who do-"he is surprised by something.

**Bang **

Everyone except Batman gasped in surprise. The mysterious man had shot Superman with a bullet in the shoulder as the alien stumbles to the ground and is bleeding from the shoulder as he feels weak, very weak. He knew what this is as the man must of suspected he would encounter him someday. There is a slight green glow coming from the wound as it is Kryptonite.

"Superman." yelled the Dark knight

The dark knight moved quickly but not quick enough as Bond took off his bow tie and flung it like a Frisbee as the bow tie expanded into a rope of some sort that wrapped the around the dark knight like a mummy. The only thing was showing is his head for Batman is having a hard time struggling to break free. Whatever this bow tie that turned into a rope it is strong very strong. He made a mistake rushing at the man and it cost him. The man withdraws his weapon and is about to walk away.

"Stop." said Wonder Woman as she held out her hand as she stands in front of the door "You will have to get past me whoever you are."

Then she grabs her magic lasso and will use it on him to have the man tell the truth. Suddenly her body reacted to something in a bad way as a needle hit her neck as she plucked it out, her vision became blurred as she can see the man standing there and waving to her. She felt like she is drunk as Wonder Woman stumbles a bit and James catches her before she falls.

In an odd occurrence he kissed her passionately on the lips in which she is taken surprise by this and finally passes out. Not everyday someone can kiss an Amazon and live to tell about it. Bond has a gadget especially for her, in a form of a dart cufflink gun that shoots sleeping darts that can put to sleep a herd of rhinos. He placed her on the floor; she'll be fine in a few hours.

"Don't get up on my account." said Bond "I will see myself out."

"Wait…" said Superman "Don't you care to stay…we." He is still in a lot of pain.

"The devil may care." said Bond over his shoulder as he left "But I don't"

Meanwhile Thirty minutes later in a certain billionaire business man's room a bald man named Lex Luthor stands on the balcony as he is waiting for a call. It is still snowing outside and the air is cold, then in his pocket his phone ringed as he takes the object out of his pocket. He pressed a button on the phone and places the phone up to his ear.

"Yes." said Lex

"_Lex Luthor_." said the voice on the other line

"Who is this?" asked Luthor

Then the caller hung up.

Lex Luthor turns around to see a man before him holding a weapon, Lex doesn't know who he is but its James Bond as he is pointing a weapon straight at him. The barrel of the gun has a silencer attachment. The man has a darker expression darker than Batman; he could tell this man is no hero. The heroes wouldn't have the gall to kill him, but someone like him would. His mind raced as he had to think of something fast.

"Bond, James Bond." said 007.

**Pfft**.

**Pfft**.

**Pfft**.

**Pfft**.

The silent but deadly shots had struck the body of Lex Luthor as he is hit twice in the chest and twice in the head. The arch nemesis of superman stumbled backwards over the balcony and falls a long way down. Finally falling a long way down Lex's body hit the pavement in a splat sound that made an utter mess on the ground. Besides Bond was ordered to kill him anyway in a double-0 hit, withdrawing his weapon he leaves without any ones notice. Lex does look almost like Blofeld so it gave him a little pleasure in killing him anyway.

_End of Flash back_

* * *

_Present Day _

Batman and Robin looked on at the mysterious man and Alfred who are talking, Bruce looked into every database on the planet and found nothing on this man, in which it annoyed him on end.

"You mean he kissed Diana." said Robin "A lot better than you would have done."

Batman gave him a bat glare silently telling him to shut up.

"_He shot superman_." said Oracle "_And killed those people who attack him, he must be good…really good. Along with having you tied up, guess it is personal."_

"I've been waiting, to hit that man." snarled the Dark Knight "If I every saw him again." He cracked his firsts.

"_Those armed men_," said Oracle "_Were hired by Lex before his accidental death_."

"It was no accident." said Batman "He did it, I know it. No one is that good."

Meanwhile Q smirked as he already in their communications line as he already let Bond know that he can talk to them at any time.

"Excuse me." said Bond from his shoulder with out even looking "May I make a suggestion if you want to know more you can come on down here, self proclaimed worlds greatest detective." He grinned at hearing the conversation "Oh and by the way no one you know of."

Robin looked at Batman and Batman looked at Robin.

While Oracle heard on in confusion

* * *

Next time:

Fast forwarding to right now, Alfred and Bond finished the meeting in which James calls out the dark knight and his side kick from wherever position they are in the foot ball stadium. Its legend meets legend.

* * *

Chapter: 9 **Meeting of Legends**


	9. Meeting of legends

**Sky Asylum **

Chapter:9 Meeting of legends

* * *

**Gotham City, Connecticut**

**USA**

**Gotham University Football field**

**20XX**

**0:1:30:0 hours night time**

* * *

Batman and Robin looked on at the mysterious man and Alfred who are talking, Bruce looked into every database on the planet and found nothing on this man, in which it annoyed him on end.

"You mean he kissed Diana." said Robin "A lot better than you would have done."

Batman gave him a bat glare silently telling him to shut up.

_"He shot superman_." said Oracle "_And killed those people who attack him, he must be good…really good. Along with having you tied up, guess it is personal_."

"I've been waiting, to hit that man." snarled the Dark Knight "If I every saw him again." He cracked his firsts.

"_Those armed men_," said Oracle "_Were hired by Lex before his accidental death_."

"It was no accident." said Batman "He did it, I know it. No one is that good."

Meanwhile Q smirked as he already in their communications line as he already let Bond know that he can talk to them at any time.

"Excuse me." said Bond from his shoulder with out even looking "May I make a suggestion if you want to know more you can come on down here, self proclaimed worlds greatest detective." He grinned at hearing the conversation "Oh and by the way no one you know of."

Robin looked at Batman and Batman looked at Robin.

While Oracle heard on in confusion

"_What the hell_?" said Oracle "_Was he listening to what we were saying_?"

Then an unfamiliar voice is heard.

"_Oracle_." said Q "_A very interesting name or you rather are to called Barbra." _He added more_ "__Delphi, was the priestess at the Temple of Apollo at Delphi, located on the slopes of Mount Parnassus, beneath the Castalian Spring. The Pythia was widely credited for her prophecies inspired by Apollo. The name 'Pythia' derived from Pytho, which in myth was the original name of Delphi. The Greeks derived this place name from the verb, __pythein. I could go on but I believe I made my point."_

"_Uh right."_ Said Barbra_ "And who am I addressing."_

"_An accurate response for someone with red hair." _said Q_ "Usually the pig-headed type or lazy, as I can hear you are none of that. I too I have a codename you make call me the Quartermaster."_

"_The Quartermaster_." said Oracle_ "Really you mean-"_

"Enough." growled Batman "Get off this line."

"_Very well_." said Q "_However I strongly suggest you talk to my protégé he will tell you more and good day to all of you_."

Batman and Robin looked on for a moment to see Alfred and Bond still talking but the man they don't know about can provide the rest of the answers they will need. Batman doesn't trust the man down there for all he could know this is some sort of trap; however it appears that is not the case.

James Bond was listening in on the conversation between Q and Oracle, he smiled a little bit however he didn't give a damn if Batman came down here to talk to him or not. He noticed Alfred is still in a swell of emotions, he is in no condition to drive by him self so James will take him home to Wayne Manor.

"Stay here Robin." said Batman "Just in case it is a trap, I don't trust that man."

"You got it Batman." said Robin

Batman jumped up from the higher stands of the football stadium using his momentum he glides down to where Alfred and the mysterious man he knows nothing about except for being a killer, a resourceful killer. Almost like Deathstroke or Dead shot, whoever he is and what he wants is unknown at the moment.

He couldn't blame Alfred as to what happened in knowing the once Joker is his son, he thought he knew everything about the joker. He won't admit this to anyone he is now wrong as the man he once knew is a whole different man now. James turned around to look at the dark knight detective.

Their eyes met.

Both of them stared each other down.

The tension in the air heated up.

Batman gave him the famous bat glare.

Bond glares him back not intimidated by the glare.

"Last time I saw you." said 007 with a smirk "You were tied up at the moment."

"I underestimated you." said Batman "It won't happen again, just so you know Superman holds a grudge against you and Wonder Woman is fuming over the kiss you gave her."

"I'll live with it!" said Bond "Besides not everyone can say they kissed an Amazon and lived to tell about it." he pointed out as he is needling the dark knight "A lot better than you would of done."

"Don't push it." said Batman as he walked forward in which they are almost nose to nose. "I need answers, what is going on? Who are you? Talk now."

"Touchy are we, relax old man." said Bond "You'll get some answers."

"Why would Mr. Pennyworth associate himself with a killer." said Batman

"Killer me," chuckled the Secret agent "I'm more of a licensed trouble shooter."

"I know you killed Lex Luthor." said Batman "Enough of the games, talk "

"Oh so that who it was, so sorry." said Bond "Goes to show that no one is truly invincible, as for games can you give me the directions of that card game again….what was it called. Ah yes the Derby."

"Can you please tell him now." said Alfred "Master Batman can be temperamental at times."

"Oh so I noticed." nodded the Secret agent "Guess anyone can be temperamental but brooding homosexual who's life revolves around living in a cave or a bloody dump like Gotham."

Batman just lost his cool and tried to his Bond with a right cross, in which the secret agent blocked it and retaliated right back with a series of hits himself as the dark knight blocked them. Then Batman follows up with a round house kick, in which Bond uses his arm to block it and quickly kick the dark knight in the groin. The dark knight groined slightly as he came back with martial arts moves and Bond countered them in which they look like were in an old martial arts movie in which neither side is giving in.

"STOP." shouted Alfred as he came between each other "STAND DOWN."

Batman tried to lung at Bond but Alfred had enough and swung with a hard right to the jaw of the dark knight. Batman stumbled to the ground and is in complete shock as Alfred Penny Worth a father figure he has known his whole live never hit him.

The butler glared down at him with intense anger as his hands are shaking, Bruce stared back at Alfred as he can see all the emotions pouring out of the man. Batman stands up and rubs his jaw, as he nods at Alfred. James just stopped and watched as butler and dark knight look at each other.

"I don't trust this man Mr. Pennyworth." growled Batman "He insulted me and the people of Gotham."

"Do I look like I give a damn." said Bond "If you trust me or not, besides Gotham is only one city. The world matters and nothing more"

"No you don't." said the dark knight "Are you going to tell me who you are or not."

"The names Bond, James Bond." said 007

Robin and Oracle looked stunned when they heard his name.

Batman is rarely surprised at anything but he is now.

"Is it true." asked Batman to Alfred

"Yes sir," nodded Alfred "He is James Bond."

Batman, Robin and Oracle heard stories about the legendary urban myth James Bond double-0-seven. However they put it off as just stories, either if it is real or not. The word thinks the man standing before him James Bond is dead, a regular myth of the cold war who's saved the world many times.

Alfred had told him some stories about James Bond, but Bruce put it off as just stories and nothing more. He didn't believe those stories until now, looking at the man in the flesh. Bruce is staring at a man who is almost like him but more dangerous because Bond kills and he doesn't.

"How do you too know each other?" said Batman.

"That is a long story for another time." said Bond "There are better things to deal with for the time being."

"_Batman can you ask him for an autograph_." said Robin.

"As an agent I don't do endorsements." said Bond "Boy wonder, so don't be a fan boy."

"Is it all true." said Batman "About the former Joker being your son?"

Alfred nodded.

"I will explain the rest." said 007

James Bond went on to explained that Barbra Mawdsley was the former head of MI-6 that died to weeks ago from her wounds in a shoot out in Scotland as she died in his arms. The man as they once knew as the Joker used the alias of Raoul Silva at the time but Barbra knew the truth about the man the whole time.

Then he went on to explain even more about the relationship between Alfred and Barbra as they used to be lovers, along with everything else as Batman sharply looked at Alfred a few times as he nodded in which he is telling the truth.

The secret agent further explained what was repeated and even more, including Alfred's son mission and capture, torture and change by a man the Chinese that they hired. Hugo Strange as Batman narrowed at the eyes in that name, so did Robin and Oracle.

Also his body was stolen two weeks ago by female assassins working for either Talia or Ra in which these are the league of assassins. He suspected that Ra or Talia used the Lazarus pit to bring the man back to life. For they can use them as a pawn however they didn't know he was using them as pawn.

"So now you know." said Bond "All that you fought for during those times….was for nothing."

Batman, Robin and Oracle narrowed their eyes at this.

"He is still out there and gunning for Alfred." said Batman "We need to work together."

Bond chuckled "I don't go gallivanting with heroes." He added "It would ruin my image."

"Your going to have to trust me!" said Batman "I need someone who knows more of what is going on out there."

"After a fashion." said Bond.

"So do you trust me." said Batman

"After a fashion." said Bond with a straight face

"Very well." said Batman as he extends his hand in a hand shake "Do we have a deal."

Bond glares at the dark knight's hand "We do."

Glaring at each other they shake hands, then pulling their hands away.

"Sir's" said Alfred "I would like to go back to the manor now, perhaps we can talk in a better environment."

"Agreed." said Batman "Robin drive him home."

"_You got it boss_." Said Robin

"_Batman, are you bringing him here to the cave_." said Oracle. "_And the manor"_

"Yes." nodded Batman.

Robin came out of nowhere and got in the car as Alfred got in as well. The car looked trashed but the vehicle can still drive. Batman glared at Bond as he sees him getting into his car and drives away as the secret agent will go to Wayne Manor to see if Alfred needs anything else. Batman then used a zip line to leave the area as he is heading back to the cave along with the manor.

* * *

Next time:

They don't trust each other but they are willing to work together, once Bond arrives at Wayne manor he is given a tour of the place including the cave as they'll plan their next move. Their trust will be put to the test when a team of mercenaries strikes the mansion, can this new alliance do the right thing. Stay tuned.

**Chapter:10 The seige of Wayne Manor **


	10. The siege of Wayne Manor

**Sky Asylum**

Chapter: 10 the siege of Wayne Manor

* * *

Disclaimer: The real life character is not owned by me as he is owned by himself.

**Gotham City, Connecticut **

**Wayne Manor/Bat Cave **

**USA**

**20XX**

**0:2:45:0 hours night time**

* * *

The gothic and dark shadows can be seen in the night sky as the moon if fully lit despite the clouds blocking the moons light. Situated at 1007 Mountain Drive, in Gotham is a building more like a manor or a mansion of some sorts belonging to someone important. It has an art deco design but in a gothic sort of way and the surrounding grounds look perfectly normal with trees.

The manor itself is on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean and the city can be seen not too far away, a heliport is nearby and solar panels are on top of the roof. This place is the Wayne family home belonging to Bruce Wayne, a billionaire playboy by day and by night the Batman.

Two vehicles have already arrived in which Robin with Alfred in the smashed car had parked the vehicle in the parking area of the Bat cave. Bond had parked his vehicle at the entrance of Wayne Manor;

he is kind of impressed by sheer detail and architectural design of the manor, it looked like any mansion he has seen in the United Kingdom. James had an uneasy feeling that this mansion is a little too exposed and someone may strike at this place like any of those costumed criminals or Alfred's son.

Walking up to the front door he pressed the doorbell and Alfred opened the door as he motioned him to head inside. James walked inside as the air is calm and very relaxed despite its dark nature; he knows Batman's real identity and does not even care.

It would have taken him only five minutes to figure out his real identity anyway, although the rest of the idiots in Gotham have basically no clue that Batman is Bruce Wayne. The inside looked picture perfect as Alfred wordlessly went over to a clock a grandfather clock and changes the time to 0:10:48:0 PM, the clock moves back as stairs lead downwards.

And so he heads down with him.

In a cave under Wayne Manor is a cave but not an ordinary cave as it is dark and creepy just like the person who dwells in the cave. Numerous of object and places are situated in this cave. A flock of bats fly from one place to another as this place is of legends for this place is the legendary Bat Cave the main headquarters of Bruce Wayne/ Batman the crime fighter, hero and vigilante.

Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during exploration of the grounds in his youth.

The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 10:48 P.M.

Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Bat mobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce originally discovered the Batcave. The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies.

A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access. Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter.

It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river.

As the flock of bats fly near the super computer their dropping landed on the floor with several splat sounds and these flock of bats fly else where.

James Bond can see several people Batman sitting on a chair at a large computer looking over information about the Joker, the red haired woman he previously saved is in a wheel chair and staring at him sharply, the older teenage girl known as Batgirl is giving him a smitten look under her mask as she doesn't understand why is he here. Robin looked normal and Alfred is still under a lot of stress, Batgirl walked up to him and smiled under her mask despite Robin hitting her on the shoulder to mind her manners.

*So we meet again.* Bond does hand signals *you look a lot better, hopefully Jaws didn't beat you up too much*

*Yes we do.* Batgirl does hand signals *It will take more than a guy with metal teeth to take me down and are you really James Bond.*

Bond nodded.

*You may have heard of my father* Batgirl does hand signals *David Cain, my name is Cassandra*

*I have heard of him, never met before* Bond continues to use sign language *Pleasure to meet you Cassandra*

Then Barbra Gordon rolled over to him on her wheel chair.

"I never knew Cassandra does sign language." said Oracle "I've heard of the legendary Quartermaster but never met him."

"She learned it from me" said Bond "A quick study too or she may have known it all long, considering none of you even bothered to try it. In meetings anything is possible."

"I'll go clean the manor." said Alfred as he left.

Bond walked over to where Batman is as the dark knight is studying everything about the Joker; however the secret agent shook his head at this in which the man isn't what the man used to be. James understands it was a simple cry for help from the Joker as he wanted to know his true self and Batman had failed.

"If you're looking for any possible ideas about your former accomplice." said Bond "It is sad to say you are wasting your time."

"He is not my accomplice." Batman stands up and gives Bond the famous bat glare "It is not a waste of time."

Bond chuckled at bit "Tell me something." said Bond "Your supposed to be the world's greatest detective and yet you couldn't even find his true identity. In reality you failed to save him like all those lives he killed and yet you let him live. So that makes you his accomplice…you being the cop to the robber. My question to you is does Gotham matter anymore despite Alfred being his father?"

"Gotham always matter." growled the dark knight "There must be-"Bond interrupts him.

"What? You think there is some hilarious plan behind it!" said Bond "Some joke, some sick game. Everything you knew about him or fought him on occasion was for nothing. This is about a son who has hatred for his father as his mothers sins are her sins. Once is father is gone the world is his oyster so basically he can do what he wants. Just get over yourself and besides the world won't miss a traitorous bitch or some common burglar any way."

"Don't push me" said the Dark Knight "And don't you dare disrespect their memory or interrupt me again. I agreed to work with you and that is what I will do for my mentor Alfred."

"You know you just lost the argument." said 007 as he folded his arms "You know I'm right, not my problem you don't have the bloody balls to admit it."

The Dark knight pondered at his words in silence

"James," said Robin "I hope you are well aware that Batman has never lost an argument

"Well." shrugged the shoulders of the secret agent "There is always a first time for everything."

* * *

Meanwhile back up in the Mansion Alfred Pennyworth is cleaning the mansion as he had forgotten to do his duties; his thoughts are on the lost love of his life Barbra and his son in which he still shaken that the former Joker is his son. Remembering his training he kept his emotions in check but he felt broken completely broken, he finished doing the dishes in the kitchen and made his way to the library with a duster in hand and dusted the dust away.

It is a dirty and tedious job but someone has to do it, after that he takes the vacuum cleaner from the closet and activates it as he started to clean the main office and the several hallways in the manor.

Although he will fix his Master's car later after all he lashed out in anger and completely wreaked it he still has his mechanical skills to fix it. Once he is done with the vacuum cleaner as he got started by washing the windows, then he noticed something odd a single flying craft with a spot light is getting closer to the manor.

He checked other places to look outside as he found another flying craft a helicopter with a spot light flying to the left of the manor and finally opening the door to look in front he discovered a third helicopter. But these are not Gotham police helicopters no these are different they are of a black color primarily used in black operations missions.

Alfred sighed.

He knew his son or at least the people he hired will come to either kill him or take him away. However the former double-0 agent expression hardened as they won't take him without a fight. Alfred will head to his room shortly to arm himself and get ready

"Master Bruce." said Alfred to his ear piece communicator "We have company."

"_Understood Alfred" _said Batman _"Bond, myself, Batgirl and Robin will join you." _

* * *

One helicopter landed in the front gates of the manor. Another one landed on the commercial helipad. The last one landed in the back yard of the manor. Armed men came out of the helicopters as they are dressed in black and are wielding combat shot guns, M16 machine guns and smaller weapons. The helicopter that landed in the front gates as a woman is leading them but it is not the former Joker and son of Alfred Pennyworth, she flanked by two others. The real question remains is.

Who is she?

The woman is tall about 6 ft 0 120lbs with long black hair and a slight silver streak, her eyes are blue and her lips are ruby red. She has a slender but athletic appearance to her with medium sized breasts and a red tattoo that symbolizes a claw of some sort. She is dressed in red with black covering on her shins and forearms, along with a black ribbon tied to her waste.

Her name is Red Claw.

She at least is or was the worlds most wanted terrorist but times have changed so the only work she was able to get is grunt work, working for fools and idiots. Right now she is hired to do a simple job, to capture Alfred Pennyworth and bring him back to her employer his son the former Joker. She does not care as long as she is paid, that is the only thing that mattered to her. She preferred to work alone and hated this city, however her employer insisted on hiring two more just in case Batman would show up. She glanced at the other two; they will prove useful for now.

And who are the other two?

One man is short, a Caucasian about a dwarf's height with short black hair and brown eyes, he dressed in a cocktail suit but a white color with a bow tie. He looked pretty rugged for someone who had been in prison for awhile but no prison can hold him as he wanted revenge on someone for putting him in prison. However his quest for revenge can wait as he needed the money to get his revenge on James Bond.

His name is Nick Nack.

And finally the last one, he is a famous terrorist who escaped a few years back as he had a body double serving time in prison. He is in his 60's, about 225lbs with short white hair and a white mustache. He is dressed in full camouflage clothing with black boots and holding a AK-47 in hand. He has been in hiding for awhile but he has heard that his old enemy Alfred Pennyworth is a butler now and not a British double-0 agent. He wanted his old enemy dead, but the employer that hired him wants Pennyworth alive.

His name is Ilich Ramírez Sánchez

Or Carlos the Jackal

"_Remember Red Claw_." said Joseph over their ear piece communicators "_To the both of you I want my father alive, but in what condition is entirely up to you."_

"I am well aware." said Red Claw "Of that Mr. Mawdsley, I do not need to be reminded like some idiot."

"It does not matter a job is a job." said Carlos who speaks with a Spanish/English accent "My revenge will be slow and painful Mr. Mawdsley,"

"Let the fun begin." said Nick Nack who speaks with a French/English accent "As long as we are paid."

"_You will get your money when the job is done_." said Mawdsley as he ended the communications transmission.

"All units." said Red Claw "strike."

* * *

Elsewhere Alfred just came out of his room as he has a shot gun wrapped to his back and he is holding his old Walther pistol in hand, along with that numerous of smaller gadgets that are primarily used by his master. He heard the helicopters landing and the people storming out of them as these people are dressed in black operations gear as they must be mercenaries.

"_Alfred_." said Batman "_Three people are leading these mercenaries, one of them is red claw, another is a dwarf and the third one is an older man."_

"_I know who the dwarf is_." said Bond "_He's Nick Nack_."

"_The third man as I identified him from the international police files_." said Oracle "_As __Ilich Ramírez Sánchez also known as Carlos the Jackal."_

Alfred's heart jummped a few beats.

"I know him all to well." said Alfred "He is an old enemy of mine during my days in British intelligence, I thought he was in prison but it would seem his hatred of me never did die. Sir's he is all mine if I encounter him"

* * *

Everyone now knows what to do.

The mercenaries stormed Wayne Manor as their guns have drawn as they have orders to bring Alfred Pennyworth alive, but anyone else dead as Red Claw, Nick Nack and Carlos the Jackal are not to far behind.

Then the first gun shot is heard.

Alfred came out of hiding and fired his rifle right at two armed men as the bullets penetrated their bodies and fall to the ground. One mercenary fired at Alfred with a barrage of bullets as Alfred ran across the hall as the bullets make holes out of the wall and the butler/ former British intelligence agent throws a fire bomb grenade at the shooting man. The fire bomb grenade exploded right at the man as he is consumed by fire as he is running out and screaming. Then he is shot in the head by Carlos the Jackal as he watched these idiotic mercenaries do their job.

Batman and Robin came out of no where to attack these armed mercenaries, by using whatever means they have at their disposal. Either used stealth or combat skills to overcome their enemies, or an array of martial arts by way of hand weapons or their fists.

Along with their brains the dynamic duo is a formable team as gun fire is heard on the inside as Batman hoped his manor will stay in tact or stay undamaged but however it appears that is not the case as some of these mercenaries have used the windows to storm in. In which some of them didn't stay in for long as they were a couple of them

However two gun shots are heard and a single mercenary is thrown out of a window by Bond. James Bond is busy himself with these mercenaries, he has his own way of handling them. A couple of mercenaries darted into the main hall as they are below of a chandler he fired upwards in the chandler hanging and rolled out of the way to avoid the gun fire.

The chandler gave way and falls on top of them killing the mercenaries. James then throws two special type knives at a wall in one hall way in which the knives are lodged into the wall as soon as several mercenaries came running the wall exploded in which much debris fall on top of them.

Batgirl is very skilled despite being attacked while ago by a man named Jaws as she used her stealth and martial arts skills to get the drop on them very quickly. She didn't lose her focus one bit, but she managed to see James Bond in action as she is a little smitten with him as she can see he can fight real well, perhaps she can spar with him someday. Although it would be a little hard but she will manage as she took down a couple more mercenaries.

Then finally Red Claw, Nick Nack and Carlos the Jackal walk in Wayne manor with little resistance and so they split up to look for Alfred as it is reported that Batman and Robin are here along with Batgirl, along with a mysterious man.

Red Claw is the first to see the mysterious man and she doesn't not know or recognize him, she with draws her gun and draws out a sword. In return Bond recognizes her as Red claw.

Nick Nack spots a girl in a bat suit as it is Batgirl and Batgirl glares at the dwarf known as Nick Nack

Finally Alfred Pennyworth and Carlos the Jackal glare at each other coldly

* * *

It begins while Batman and Robin are handling the other mercenaries.

"My, my" said Red claw as she holds her sword in hand "Who might you be? You're not Bruce Wayne."

"Would you believe." said James as he found a sword of his own "I'm the butler."

"No." said Red Claw

She went on the attack she found him a little handsome but brushed those thoughts aside.

James is ready for this in which swords clashed together, making a small clanking sound to. Then Bond landed a kick to her stomach and she is knocked back into the wall. She gets up and snarls as he can see the blood lust in her eyes while. James kept his body relaxed, as brought up his shoulders to face her. Red Claw regained her composure for she charged right at him in swinging slashes and Bond parried, dodged and counterstriked with his own attacking slashes in which one slash grazed her in the shoulder.

Growled in annoyance as her left shoulder with the tattoo had been slashed, she strikes back by using her speed to take him off guard. Bond ducked into which to make her move. She swung at him with a furry of slashes more than before but the secret agent managed to side step her attacks several times. Until he saw an opening, grabbed her arm and judo threw her right into the wall again. With a sickening thud, getting back up she rubbed her back and angrily lunged at him for she is trying to take the advantage of the situation.

Both of them exchanged a furry of sword attacks as neither one of them are giving an inch that displayed several counters, reversals, parries and dodges. Then Bond slapped her on her butt as she growled even more. How dare he slap her there as she kicked him as Bond is knocked back but managed to keep his balance. She strikes back by changing her tactics as she throws her sword at him to distract him a little bit as Bond ducked he is hit in the face by her. He is knocked back but gets back up.

"I'm more than a match for you." said Red Claw "Guess you never encountered a formable woman before."

"You are wrong on that." said Bond "By the way those clothes make you look fat."

Her eyes narrowed and went on to attack him, James countered right back as he elbowed her in the face and kicked her in the ribs hard enough as Red claw is taken surprise as she tried to attack him again. So he side stepped as she went head first into the living room television with a hard crash. She got herself out of the television but her face has been cut badly and then she is hit by a round house kick to her chest her breath escaped her body as she is knocked into the wall again.

She got up and glanced to see her sword on the ground, she quickly rolled to the right and grabs it but she felt a slicing effect in which at the same time Bond managed to grab the other sword on the ground as he threw it at her. The sword penetrated her chest as Red Claw looked down in utter shock as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and falls to the ground

"Stick around." said Bond.

* * *

Batgirl laid her eyes on the midget known as Nick Nack she could tell by his body language that he is small and formable despite his height. She wasn't going to underestimate him.

"Good evening madam." smiled Nick Nack "Shall we dance, I will lead."

Nick Nack runs up at her then back and bounces off the wall to kick her in the chest, Batgirl stumbled backwards but manages to get up as the dwarf is speedy for someone small. She can read body language as she will learn really quickly to counter him. They both exchanged blows as she is learning quicker and quicker to counter him. It wasn't easy against such a smaller man but she will handle it the best she can

Nick Nack rolled under her legs and manages to bite her but with a chomp as she gasp at this and rubs her butt as she frowned at this as Nick Nack is dancing at this as he leaped up to attack her but she just countered with a simple punch to the face as he is lunched in the air and landed hard on the ground head first as his neck is broken.

* * *

Alfred and Carlos stare each other down as age made them look different but managed to stay the same in character despite the years they haven't seen each other.

"Well, well." said Carlos "Old friend I have wanting to get my hands on you and oh how is Barbra too bad she died."

"You should have stayed locked up." said Alfred.

"Instead of weapons." said Carlos "Let's use fists, I've always wanted to kill you with my bare hands, but my employer your son wants you alive but he didn't say what condition."

Alfred and Carlos engaged each other in a full bare knuckle brawl as Alfred is a little rusty in this but manages to remember his training. Both of them hit each other very hard as both of them are not giving an inch despite being in a bare knuckle brawl. Alfred has few regrets and one of them is not killing Carlos, he didn't know if he can do that anymore but he isn't going to doubt himself now. He won't let her down the love of his life as he lands a body shot to the stomach as Carlos landed a right cross to the face of Alfred.

Alfred landed a hard shot to the chest and Carlos hit Alfred in the noise as his nose is bleeding but he ignored the pain. He wasn't going to hold back as he kept on punching and punching Carlos. All his previous memories of the love of his life came pouring out as he didn't stop, Carlos kept on hitting him hard but Alfred kept on hitting him even harder. The tears came out of his eyes as he flashed back to previous memories of his late love. Blood splattered on Alfred's face as he kept on hitting Carlos to the point he is fully enraged at this.

"Alfred stop." shouted Batman from behind him.

He stopped as his body shaken and his hands are full of blood, he looked down at Carlos as the terrorist masterminds face is a mess and broken. In all his rage he had beaten Carlos with the inch of his life. The man is out cold as Alfred stands up, calms himself down and looked around at the mess in the manor. The mercenary's bodies are scattered all around and some objects are broken, police sirens are heard in the background as the GPD are coming to the manor.

"I better clean up." said Alfred as he calmly went to his duties.

"I better explain this to Gordon." said Batman "As Bruce Wayne, excuse me" He left as well

"Nice house party." said Bond "Very classy isn't it."

Robin snorted and Batgirl giggled a bit.

* * *

Next time:

**Chapter:11 The Agent and Bat**


	11. The Agent and Bat

**Sky Asylum**

Chapter:11 The Agent and Bat

* * *

**Gotham City, Conneticut**

**Wayne Manor **

**20XX**

**0:3:10:0 hours night time**

* * *

"Alfred stop." shouted Batman from behind him.

He stopped as his body shaken and his hands are full of blood, he looked down at Carlos as the terrorist masterminds face is a mess and broken. In all his rage he had beaten Carlos with the inch of his life. The man is out cold as Alfred stands up, calms himself down and looked around at the mess in the manor. The mercenary's bodies are scattered all around and some objects are broken, police sirens are heard in the background as the GPD are coming to the manor.

"I better clean up." said Alfred as he calmly went to his duties.

"I better explain this to Gordon." said Batman "As Bruce Wayne, excuse me" He left as well

"Nice house party." said Bond "Very classy isn't it."

Robin snorted and Batgirl giggled a bit.

Wayne Manor is a mess as bullet holes have riddles the walls and other places within the manor, except for the Bat cave under the manor in which it has advanced security systems in place, just in case the Gotham Police Department stumbled upon the cave. Red Claw lies dead with the sword pierced her chest as a pool of blood is on the expensive carpet rug within the manor. Nick Nack the French midget is laying motionless on the ground with a broken neck and Ilich Ramírez Sánchez also known as Carlos the Jackal was beaten to a bloody pulp by Alfred Penny Worth who went to go clean himself up.

Commissioner Gordon and the Gotham police department had just stormed in Wayne Manor, he knows it is one of those nights and it had just gotten longer. Ugh he hated the paper work, a simple night turned to be complete madness first people have found out that the Joker is no longer the Joker due to finding out his past as the son of Alfred Pennyworth the butler of Billionaire Bruce Wayne as he got reports of a shootout in the manor as it would seem it is over with as he and his officers went to investigate.

Besides the former Joker knowning his true identity, the Condiment King kept on muttering about condoms as the jaws of life were getting him out of the taxi window by unknown means. Killer croc was dead due to a single gun shot wound to the eye and hasn't moved since;

whoever had shot him was extremely lucky. After that Bruce Wayne or some imposter posing as Wayne was hit by a piano and pronounced injured at the scene, medics at the scene discovered numerous of scars on the impostors face. Lastly Roxy Rocket was found barely alive after crashing into Wayne Towers.

And now this.

He spotted Bruce Wayne from out of the closet as he appears to be hinding like a coward, he knows the Billionare is no fighter as he just shook his head and walked over the Billionare playboy as they both shook hands with respects.

"Mr. Wayne." said Gordon "Are you all right."

"I'm fine commissoner" nodded Bruce "I stayed hidden when all the action happened, at the time I was doing business with a friend of mine, all of a sudden these people attacked my mansion."

"And where is this friend of yours." Asked Gordon.

"Right here Mister Uh…Gordon isn't it." said Bond.

"Your name." said Gordon.

James Bond pulls a card out of his pocket that is black with white lettering and hands it to him "My name is Richard Sterling, Universal Exports I was conduction business with Mr. Wayne here when the attack happened."

"I see." said Gordon as an officer whispered into his ear "It seems that Red Claw, a midget and a wanted terrorist have been taken down but by whom."

"Well I did hear that Batman was on the scene." said Wayne "You can take the bodies away if you like, I can repair the damage to my mansion."

"Mr. Wayne, your Butler's son is still out there and gunning for him." said Gordon "I strongly suggest that he gets protection, perhaps one of my officers can be of assistance."

"That will not be nessassary Comissoner," said Wayne "I can hire the best protection money can buy to protect my assets , you know how that is like." He chuckled a little bit.

"Very well if you will escuse me." said Gordon "I have work to do….ugh what a night."

* * *

James Bond and Bruce Wayne waited for the Gotham police to finish what they are doing and along the way to keep the media out of Wayne Manor as a statement was issued by Gordon stating that the former Joker is still after his father and has protection. Once everybody had left Bond and Wayne headed down to the Bat cave as Alfred had called a cleaning crew to fix the manor back to the way it was. Oracle, Batgirl and Robin are waiting for them as Wayne went to go put back on his bat suit. Once that was done Batman found them in a conversation as he went over to sit down in the chair at the bat computer.

"I managed to place a tracer on one of the escaping helicopter." said Robin "Seems the pilot got scared and flew away."

"As I did the other." said Batman while looking for the location of where the pilot have landed.

*You fought well Mr. Bond." Batgirl does sign language *Nick Nack wasn't much of a challenge*

*Same goes for you.* Bond does sign language as well

Batman had found when the two helicopters have landed by way of the Bat computer.

"The helicopters landed in different locations." said Batman "One landed in New York City and the other in Metropolis."

"Base locations no less." said Bond "Those would provide a clue as into where Alfred's son is hiding at, before he comes himself to strike." He added "I'll go to New York City."

"Very well I will go to Metropolis." said Batman

"What about the rest of us?" asked Robin.

"It would be best if you protect Gotham." said Bond "Considering how things tend to happen in a city like this."

Batman turned around to nod at them as Robin and Batgirl understand perfectly.

"I will let you know what I find in Metropolis." said Batman.

"Same as well in New York City." said Bond he has the frequency to track the helicopter in NYC.

James Bond headed upstairs to his car that is parked out front and Batman headed into the new model bat mobile, getting into their respective vehicles. They drive off in opposite directions to find where the helicopters have landed in their respective locations.

* * *

**New York City, USA **

**20XX**

**0:4:10:0 hours morning time**

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world. As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city would put ancient Babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here.

With roughly over 8 million people living here, would people think that New York City is quiet on this day? No, because this city is dubbed by its nickname the city that never sleeps. Or the big apple, if someone is willing to take a bit out of the city in regards to crime. James Bond has just arrived at the place where the helicopter had landed a warehouse on the other side of the city that is filthy and rat infested. Also damage due a certain hurricane can be seen all around, however that isn't important right now.

The secret agent draws out his weapon and jogs quietly to the warehouse, the windows of the warehouse are filthy and the sun will soon rise over the horizon, he can still smell the cheap industrial smell worn like perfume. James looked around for a way until finally finding a door, the oddest thing it has a question mark on the door. He opened the door slowly and peaked a bit as he spotted the helicopter with the pilot inside he didn't know if the man is alive or dead. Moving closer he got a better look and noticed the pilot doesn't seem to be moving.

James shook the man's shoulder as he got close as the man's body fell out of the helicopter; the pilot is indeed dead with a dagger like question mark to his chest. Blood is dripping down his mouth as he suspected the man had recently died, perhaps only by a few minutes before he arrived. Then to his right a view screen is lowered and a man appears on the screen dressed in green with question marks.

"G…greetings Dark…wait a minute I was expecting Batman." said the man "Oh well an ignoramus would do instead. I am the Riddler."

"Did you say your name is the Wiggler." said Bond "How fowl is that, I was expecting someone with more of a taste of fashion."

"That is Riddler," said Riddler "You absent-minded simpleton I have a riddle for you and if you solve my riddles I will provide you a clue of who are you searching for."

"Well I have a Riddle for you." said Bond.

"For me," smiled the Riddler "Do tell."

"For I am double, with two O's." said Bond "As deadly as sins are and on Land, where places thrive and of urban myth only known by number and with much luck. Who am I?"

"A good one," said Riddler "Now that is a challenge….let's see." He mumbled to himself then finally he got it and shouted "WHAT….your double-0-seven. Now this could be a challenge." He sneered a bit at this.

* * *

**Metropolis, New Jersey USA**

**20XX**

**0:4:11:0 hours morning time **

Meanwhile in another city that is just as large as New York City that is also well important on the world stage in regards too many situations and incidents. Metropolis the city of tomorrow as numerous of buildings do, stand tall at night as many noticeable places do stand tall in a place such as this. Like one building in particular the Daily Planet as well and the Lex Corp building. Along with all the technology it is home to the alien Superman who is in disguise as Clark Kent mild mannered reporter.

Batman had just arrived in his bat mobile and used his grapping hook to land on top of an old storage facility that has a helicopter helipad on the inside. Looking for a way to get in he found a window and opened it slowly as he stepped inside. Using his technology he pinpointed the location of the helicopter and the pilot on the inside according to his scanners is dead as his body is blue and not the color of red. He figured that someone had killed the pilot, gliding down to get a closer look to indeed find he is right the pilot is dead with his throat slit by a knife or a sword.

"Well you arrived just in time Batman." said a voice out of no where "It's a beautifullll morning."

A man dropped out of no where from the rafters, He is dark skinned with painted markings all over his body like a skeleton, including his face that is painted like a half skull. He wore a white trench coat with a white top hat and black shorts with no shoes. Holding in his right hand is a long cane with a small silver skull. The man gave a smile along with a mechanical laugh almost like the Joker but this is not the Joker.

"Who are you?" growled the Dark knight

"Why I am the man who cannot die." laughed the man "Baron Samedi is my name and your soul will be mine just like his."

"We'll see." said Batman as he glares at him with his famous bat glare.

"Indeed." laughed Samedi as he draws out his sword cane

* * *

**Next time:**

**Chapter:12 **

**Riddles and Voodoo's**


	12. Riddles and Voodoo's

**Sky Asylum**

**Chapter: 12** Riddles and Voodoo's

**New York City, USA**

**20XX**

**0:4:10:0 hours morning time**

* * *

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world. As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city would put ancient Babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here.

With roughly over 8 million people living here, would people think that New York City is quiet on this day? No, because this city is dubbed by its nickname the city that never sleeps. Or the big apple, if someone is willing to take a bit out of the city in regards to crime. James Bond has just arrived at the place where the helicopter had landed a warehouse on the other side of the city that is filthy and rat infested. Also damage due a certain hurricane can be seen all around, however that isn't important right now.

The secret agent draws out his weapon and jogs quietly to the warehouse, the windows of the warehouse are filthy and the sun will soon rise over the horizon, he can still smell the cheap industrial smell worn like perfume. James looked around for a way until finally finding a door, the oddest thing it has a question mark on the door. He opened the door slowly and peaked a bit as he spotted the helicopter with the pilot inside he didn't know if the man is alive or dead. Moving closer he got a better look and noticed the pilot doesn't seem to be moving.

James shook the man's shoulder as he got close as the man's body fell out of the helicopter; the pilot is indeed dead with a dagger like question mark to his chest. Blood is dripping down his mouth as he suspected the man had recently died, perhaps only by a few minutes before he arrived. Then to his right a view screen is lowered and a man appears on the screen dressed in green with question marks.

"G…greetings Dark…wait a minute I was expecting Batman." said the man "Oh well an ignoramus would do instead. I am the Riddler."

"Did you say your name is the Wiggler." Said Bond "How fowl is that, I was expecting someone with more of a taste of fashion."

"That is Riddler," said Riddler "You absent-minded simpleton I have a riddle for you and if you solve my riddles I will provide you a clue of who are you searching for."

"Well I have a Riddle for you." said Bond.

"For me," smiled the Riddler "Do tell."

"For I am double, with two O's." said Bond "As deadly as sins are and on Land, where places thrive and of urban myth only known by number and with much luck. Who am I?"

"A good one," said Riddler "Now that is a challenge….let's see." He mumbled to himself then finally he got it and shouted "WHAT….your double-0-seven. Now this could be a challenge." He sneered a bit at this

There is a brief pause

"Now onto the Riddle." smiled the Riddler "There is also rules of the game, if you fail to solve a single riddle when you find it a certain location in New York City will explode. Riddle me this, riddle me that. Where in New York City do you travel up to 65 miles per hour, and yet always end up where you have started? Better hurry." The image on the view screen faded away.

James Bond makes a mad dash into his vehicle and quickly thinking of the riddle as he puts the key into the ignition to quick start up his vehicle. He then drives aware from the warehouse as he is coming up with the answer, James will take this man seriously despite the Riddler's idiotic clothing.

He has never really like New York City, as he prefers cities that are more laid back and easy going. Knowingly he has to hurry he got the answer as he has done riddles before, just because he acts like a blunt object that doesn't mean he isn't stupid. City traffic isn't heavy right now as the morning rush has not come yet, as the location in question will take some doing to get there.

* * *

**Coney Island, Brooklyn New York City **

**20XX**

**0:5:10:0 hours morning time**

Coney Island is a peninsula and beach on the Atlantic Ocean in southern Brooklyn, New York City, New York, United

States. The site was formerly an outer barrier island, but became partially connected to the mainland by land fill.

Coney Island is well known as the site of amusement parks and a seaside resort. The attractions reached their peak during the first half of the 20th century, declining in popularity after World War II and years of neglect. The residential neighborhood of the same name is a community of 60,000 people in the western part of the peninsula, with Sea Gate to its west, Brighton Beach and Manhattan Beach to its east, and Gravesend to the north.

Coming to a complete stop as the screeching of his car's tires echoed in the background within the parking lot of the Coney Island amusement park, James Bond stepped out of the vehicle and makes a mad dash towards the front entrance of the amusement park. A single security guard tried to stop him in his tracks but Bond isn't going to waste any time as he quickly subdued the man and knocked him out cold with ruthless efficiency. Jogging inside the park, some places are still in repair due to a certain hurricane that hit awhile back. Up ahead in the background he can see the most important ride that is fully repaired.

The roller coaster ride

The ride itself is not on and looks fully repaired, so he examined the ride very carefully until he finally found a box with question marks, he shakes it just in case it explodes and slowly opened it to discover a miniature DVD player. He turned it on as it shows the image of the Riddler.

"Very good," said Ridder "Double-0-seven, your not as dumb as you look."

"And your." said Bond "Not as smart as you look, I guess your tailor told you that already."

"Whatever." said Ridder "Now onto the next, Riddle me this, Riddle me that….Where do thousands of people go from New York to Paris and back again eight times a week?"

Bond rolled his eyes at this and left once again, he knows this is a waste of time as he got back into his vehicle and started it up once again. However he will play his game, in fact he suspected that the Riddler is somewhere in the city or at least near it as there are many possibilities. While driving away from Coney Island as he is heading to the next location, he decided to get in contact with Q as the young man has a way of tracking people. This Riddler seems to be an overconfident fellow that thinks he can be caught.

He'll be proven wrong.

"Q, you there." said Bond as he is driving his vehicle "Find a location on a fellow called the Ridder."

"_The Riddler what kind of name is that_." said Q.

"A badly dressed one, of Batman's rouge's gallery." said Bond

"_Already on it_." said Q as he ended the transmission.

* * *

**The Majestic Theatre, Manhattan New York City **

**20XX**

**0:5:55:0 hours morning time **

The Majestic Theatre is a Broadway theatre located at 245 West 44th Street in midtown Manhattan. It is one of the largest Broadway theatres with 1,645 seats, traditionally has been used as a venue for major musical theatre productions. Among the notable shows that have premiered at the Majestic are Carousel (1945), South Pacific (1949), The Music Man (1957), Camelot (1960), A Little Night Music (1973), and The Wiz (1975). It was also the second home of 42nd Street and the third home of 1776. The theatre has housed The Phantom of the Opera.

The sun is starting to rise in which it will be a brand new day in the city that never sleeps; James Bond had parked his car across the street from the Majestic theatre, using the back way to get in as the place is closed for a moment. He uses his super spy skills to make his way inside with out anyone spotting him or detecting him. Along the way he deactivated the security system within the theatre and subdued any guards that got into his way. He started his search for just about anything out of the ordinary until he came upon the stage.

He always liked Phantom of the Opera. But he never had time to see it. James found what he is looking for as he found a button with a question mark and pressed it as the display screen came down and came on. Like again as always the Riddler appears on screen, grinning like an idiot as he has a smug look upon the villains face. He often wondered why Batman just kill this man, but understands it's due to his weak minded morals and needing an accomplice. If Bond had him as an arch nemesis he would have killed him on the spot.

"Seems your no fool." said the Riddler "I have underestimated you so far, ok now onto the next….Riddle me this, Riddle me—"He is interrupted by Bond.

"I guess you don't have much of a sex life." pointed out the secret agent "That alone is the greatest riddle of them all."

Riddler grunted in annoyance "Oh shut up—now." He is interrupted again by Bond

"So why the name Riddler?" asked Bond "Is it because you had a sad but pathetic child hood or maybe it's because if you are so smart why are you not rich." He chuckled at him "Serious you dress in green and put question marks on, bloody hell you are one sad case."

"SHUT UP." shouted the Riddler "I don't need to explain myself to an imbecile like you, I have a mind like Albert Einstein for I am a genius….you do know what that is."

"Well when I find a genius I will let you know." said Bond "Other than that all I see is a pathetic but sad person looking for attention."

Riddler just snarled "Riddle me this, Riddle me that….I am a clock, but I don't measure time. What do I track? Well it ain't much fun. And it got a trillion times worse just by adding a one." The image of the Riddler faded away as Bond walks out of the theatre as he got into his vehicle and drives off once again.

"_Double-0-seven_." said Q "_I have pinpointed his location"_

"Excellent, Q" said Bond "What is his location?"

Q told him the location as Bond raised a brow at this.

Then finally driving away.

* * *

The Riddler is at his location and feels invincible as the legenadary urban myth will never find him in this place. It is the most perfect location that looks into the city of New York. Due to a certain hurricane this place closed due to repairs, he is glancing at the numerous of view screens that he had hacked into the department of homeland security systems. His eyes are fully set upon the city and tracking the man himself. However a few minutes ago the man dropped off the grid for some reason that even he cannot explain. There is no way the man will find him here, even Batman would of never guessed this place.

Riddler felt a gust of wind, however he just put it off as nothing. He was about to grab a cup with coffee inside as he felt a tap upon his shoulder, he stands up and turns around as a fist collides with his face as he falls to the floor. The villian is slumped on the floor as James Bond stands before him and grabs the man as he drags him to the top of this important historical place. Finally on top of the place Bond pushes him back down, then kicking him in the ribs as a slight crack is heard and Riddler gasps in pain.

"H-How." asked the Riddler "Did you find me?"

"Now, now Riddler." smiled the secret agent "That would be the greatest riddle of them all and I am not going to tell you."

"I have to know," shouted the Riddler "I have to know."

"Your going to tell me what I want to know." said Bond as his face grew serious "Or you might take a long trip down."

"You won't kill me." laughed the Riddler. "You don't have the guts."

Bond slams his fist into the stomach of the Riddler

"Think again." said Bond "I'm not Batman, so you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Riddle me this," said the Riddler "Riddle me-" he is interrupted by being shot in the shoulder.

Bond had already drawn out his weapon and shoots him in the shoulder as blood splattered all around the ground.

"No riddles for you." said Bond

Riddler is shocked a being shot, Batman has never done that to him as his body is reacting in a bad way from the pain and blood is dripping down his shoulder. Looking at the man he knows he is not one to be messing around with.

"The Asylum has already risen into the skies," said the Riddler

"Sky Asylum." muttered Bond as he understands the riddle

"Are you going to let me go." asked the Riddler.

"No." said Bond

**Bang**

**Bang **

**Bang **

The Riddler is struck by three bullets to the chest as he stumbles backwards as his body falls over the edge and down a long way until finally hitting the ground with a sickening splat that is heard all around. Looking down James Bond can clearly see the Riddler is dead and good riddance too. Withdrawing his weapon back into his gun holster that is within his suit, you have to ask yourself where is he? And what location this place is. Why it is Statue of Liberty? Even the tallest woman in the world can harbor a few secrets that only a few know about in the world. He is already on his way out as he wondered what Batman is doing on his end.

The name Sky Asylum aroused Bond's interest.

* * *

**Metropolis, New Jersey USA**

**20XX**

**0:4:11:0 hours morning time**

Meanwhile in another city that is just as large as New York City that is also well important on the world stage in regards too many situations and incidents. Metropolis the city of tomorrow as numerous of buildings do, stand tall at night as many noticeable places do stand tall in a place such as this. Like one building in particular the Daily Planet as well and the Lex Corp building. Along with all the technology it is home to the alien Superman who is in disguise as Clark Kent mild mannered reporter.

Batman had just arrived in his bat mobile and used his grapping hook to land on top of an old storage facility that has a helicopter helipad on the inside. Looking for a way to get in he found a window and opened it slowly as he stepped inside. Using his technology he pinpointed the location of the helicopter and the pilot on the inside according to his scanners is dead as his body is blue and not the color of red. He figured that someone had killed the pilot, gliding down to get a closer look to indeed find he is right the pilot is dead with his throat slit by a knife or a sword.

"Well you arrived just in time Batman." said a voice out of no where "It's a beautifullll morning."

A man dropped out of no where from the rafters, He is dark skinned with painted markings all over his body like a skeleton, including his face that is painted like a half skull. He wore a white trench coat with a white top hat and black shorts with no shoes. Holding in his right hand is a long cane with a small silver skull. The man gave a smile along with a mechanical laugh almost like the Joker but this is not the Joker.

"Who are you?" growled the Dark knight

"Why I am the man who cannot die." laughed the man "Baron Samedi is my name and your soul will be mine just like his."

"We'll see." said Batman as he glares at him with his famous bat glare.

"Indeed." laughed Samedi as he draws out his sword cane and it transforms into a snake as he throws it at Batman.

The dark knight braced himself as the snake wrapped around him as he struggles to break free and quickly pressed his bat belt as an electrical shock hits the snake as it fries the reptile. Samedi took the opportunity to strike as he draws out his knife and tried to stab Batman as the dark knight grabs his arm and threw him into the wall. Samedi flew in the air, placed his feet on the wall as momentum and jumped right back at Batman as the Baron sliced the left arm of Batman with a slash as the dark knight made a mistake of underestimating his opponent.

Baron Samedi just laughed

"_Bruce_." said Oracle "_All I found on this Baron Samedi_ _is some reference to voodoo."_

"I doubt he is the real deal in regards to voodoo." said the dark knight "Batman out"

Batman growled in annoyance at that laughed and launched a serious of martial arts moves to take him down, he didn't want to kill him but he didn't know what this Baron Samdei is capable of. Finally landing a straight punch to the face of the man as he is stumbling back to the wall, his eyes narrowed as he watches the man just get up after taking a beating and just laughs it off like it is nothing

Then the man draws out of his coat a golden hang gun, Samedi fires right at Batman as the dark knight moved like an Olympic athlete to avoid the shots. Rolling to the ground he draws out a batter range and throws it as he barely avoided getting shot by the gun fire from the weapon. The batter range strikes the gun as Samedi fires upwards into the air as he pieces of debris fall on top of him Batman strikes back by a round house kick to the chest as Samedi is knocked into an exposed electrical wire and is shocked positively shocked by the sheer amount of electricity.

After being shocked the Samedi lays there with a smile on his face with his eyes rolled back into his head, as clear as day he appears to be dead, unknown to Batman the man is in fact a voodoo zombie sorcerer. He just stares at the man for a moment and to his surprise as he rarely is surprised by anything the man simply awakens and laughs at him.

"Like I said." smiled Samedi "I am the man who cannot die." He added "Your soul will be mine"

Samedi laughed some more.

"Shut up." roared Batman

"Just like all the others, their souls will be mine." said Samedi "Do you fear them dying, just like the rest?"

"Enough." bellowed Batman

Then the dark knight had enough as he landed a punch so hard that would flatten any man in mere moments as Samedi went flying out the window and bouncing a few times on the ground, until hitting his body at a propane tank that rest nearby. When the dark knight went to go outside to confront the man he can still see him getting up once again with a smile on his face and laughing like he isn't concerned for his well being. Then Batman is attacked by voodoo dolls that come to life, he is annoyed at these tricks as he thought the Jokers tricks were annoying but this tops it off as he had enough and quickly takes down the voodoo dolls.

Then drawing out another batter range, he could see the man picked up the golden weapon as he is about to fire; he throws the batter range right at Samedi and the man ducks however to his surprise the exploding batter range hits the propane tank. It explodes in a massive fireball that engulfs Baron Samedi as smoke and fire rise upwards in the air as it can be seen for miles around. Batman was propelled backwards into the ware house as the dark knight landed on the ground. He got up slowly and brushed himself off as fire and smoke is rising up in the air.

Also there is that laugh again.

"You got to be kidding me" muttered Batman

A white smoke is rising up in the air that has the image of Baron Samedi, Batman would have guessed magic fairly quickly but he has no real knowledge on this man, could he be the real thing. He didn't know, at least not yet. Being a detective and the worlds greatest he will find out like he always does.

"The souls will be in the sky, when the Asylum is know." echoed the voice of Samedi "Your soul will be mine, soon."

The laugh is heard as the image faded away.

This left James Bond in New York City and Batman in Metropolis to wonder, what is the Sky Asylum?

* * *

**Next time: **

**Chapter:13 What is the Sky Asylum?**


	13. What is the Sky Asylum?

**Sky Asylum **

* * *

**Chapter:13**

What is the Sky Asylum?

**Gotham City, Connecticut**

**The Bat cave**

**USA**

**20XX**

**0:7:30:0 hours morning time**

* * *

With Wayne Manor above the cave fully repaired as in a cave under Wayne Manor is a cave but not an ordinary cave as it is dark and creepy just like the person who dwells in the cave. Numerous of object and places are situated in this cave. A flock of bats fly from one place to another as this place is of legends for this place is the legendary Bat Cave the main headquarters of Bruce Wayne/ Batman the crime fighter, hero and vigilante.

Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during exploration of the grounds in his youth.

The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 10:48 P.M.

Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Bat mobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce originally discovered the Bat cave. The Bat cave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access.

Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleportation device.

It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river

The roar of the bat mobile echoed in the background as Batman has just arrived from dealing with the mysterious Baron Samedi and avoiding a certain man of steel as he didn't want to explain it to him right now. The name Sky Asylum lingered in the Dark Knight detective's mind as in he wondered what it is and where it is, he has never heard of something like that before, Alfred checked out his wounds and repaired them to the best of his ability. After that Batman went over to sit down in the Bat computer to do a world wide search of the word Sky Asylum.

The results came up with nothing.

But he didn't give up.

Batgirl Cassandra Cain and Robin Damian Wayne were already there after patrolling the wee hours of the morning and there is no school today. They were not too far away but they were training for the moment.

Batman got in touch with various sources of his; however what they could tell him is nothing, as his sources did not even know what Sky Asylum is. He found a report that the Riddler's body had been found in New York City on Liberty Island the man was killed by multiple of gunshot wounds to the body.

No witnesses and no one knows who done it, but Batman knows who had done it as it was James Bond. Also mysterious Bombs were found and disarmed by the local police as the NYPD got a tip on where the bombs were located. Then hearing footsteps without turning around James Bond had just arrived in the cave.

The secret agent noticed many bats were flying around but that didn't bother him one bit, as he stands behind Batman looking over at the infamous Bat computer. He noticed that Batman is getting in touch with several of his sources, along with that Alfred placed some food on the tray, Bond didn't have his breakfast yet so he helped himself much to Batman's annoyance in the man but respects in what he does. To him he is still a killer and a lot darker than the dark knight is.

"Did you had to kill the Riddler?" said Batman

"Oh you mean your accomplice," said Bond "He provided with what I needed anyway, your country has a high prison population any way so no one is going to miss him anyway."

"He is not my accomplice." growled the dark knight

"Then it's not my problem you don't have the bloody balls." said Bond "To kill, you have morals….guess hanging around with Superman can do that to you."

The dark knight narrowed his eyes at that and has the urge to turn around to hit him.

"I encountered a man named Baron Samedi." said Batman

"I've encountered him several times in the past." pointed out the secret agent "He is a voodoo, zombie sorcerer."

Batman raised a brow and turned around to look at him with a questionable expression.

"I found no information about this Sky Asylum." said Batman "Do you know anything about it?"

"Well you don't expect to find something that classified and to be in a computer system." pointed out the secret agent "There are secrets out there the world isn't ready for to know or even understand to know. Rumor has it After world war two four intelligence agency heads came up a way to house all of those Nazi war criminals….including Hitler."

"Wait." said Batman "I thought Hitler died in a Bunker in 1945."

"No," shakes the head of the secret agent "He faked his death, but he was eventually found by bounty hunters in South America in 1949. The secret location of where Sky Asylum is only known to and passed down to certain agency heads like MI-6,CIA, KGB, and PC."

"Who would be alive to know about it?" asked the Dark knight. "And how do you know all about this from just a rumor."

"Even I have sources of my own, The legendary Sir Miles Messervy did knew about it." said Bond "Olivia Mansfield Mawdesy the former M did knew about it I wouldn't be surprised that her son found out. The Peace Corps head certainly knew about it, but there is one person who is still alive who would know about and it's location."

"Who?" said the dark knight.

"Wait you don't mean." said Alfred "James you do know he hates you."

"Batman," said Bond "Get ready your bat plane, we are taking a little trip, yes old friend you do know who I mean."

"I can't imagine why' muttered Batman "Where are we going and who are we going to see."

"Why to Russia of course," smirked the secret agent "To see an old friend of mine….well not really. General Gogol."

Both Batman and James Bond walk to where the bat plane or the bat is parked on a small runway inside the bat cave, he is told by Alfred this is a newer model of the bat plane known as the Bat. It looks like a combination of Harrier Jump Jet, Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey and the Boeing AH-64 Apache wrapped into one plane called the Bat. The hatches opened up as the both of them got in and moments later streaking away into the day time in which a holographic wall helped them steer clear.

* * *

Next time:

Chapter: 14

**Russian Roulette **


	14. Russian Roulette

**Sky Asylum **

**Chapter:14 **Russian Roulette

* * *

**Siberia, Russia **

**0:11:30:0 hours morning time **

* * *

Siberia is an extensive geographical region constituting almost all of North Asia. Comprising the central and eastern portion of the Russian Federation, Siberia was part of the Soviet Union (USSR) from its beginning, as of its predecessor states, the Tsardom of Russia and the Russian Empire since the 16th century.

The territory of Siberia extends eastward from the Ural Mountains to the watershed between the Pacific and Arctic drainage basins. Siberia stretches southward from the Arctic Ocean to the hills of north-central Kazakhstan, then to the national borders of Mongolia and China. Siberia makes up about 77% of Russia's territory (13.1 million square kilometres), but is home to only 28% (40 million people) of Russia's population.

The Siberian Traps were formed by one of the largest known volcanic events of the last 500 million years of Earth's geological history. These continued for a million years and are considered the likely cause of the "Great Dying" about 250 million years ago, which is estimated to have killed 90% of species existing at the time.

In times when the Soviet Union still existed, the earlier katorga system of penal labour camps was replaced by a new one that was controlled by the GULAG state agency. According to official Soviet estimates, more than 14 million people passed through the _Gulag_ from 1929 to 1953, with a further seven to eight million being deported and exiled to remote areas of the Soviet Union (including entire nationalities in several cases). 516,841 prisoners died in camps from 1941 to 1943 due to food shortages caused by World War II.

At other periods, mortality was comparatively lower. The size, scope, and scale of the GULAG slave labour camp remains a subject of much research and debate. Many Gulag camps were positioned in extremely remote areas of north-eastern Siberia. The best known clusters are _Sevvostlag_ (_The North-East Camps_) along the Kolyma River and _Norillag_ near Norilsk, where 69,000 prisoners were kept in 1952. Major industrial cities of Northern Siberia, such as Norilsk and Magadan, were originally camps built by prisoners and run by ex-prisoners.

Siberia is extraordinarily rich in minerals, containing ores of almost all economically valuable metals—largely because of the absence of Quaternary glaciation outside highland areas. It has some of the world's largest deposits of nickel, gold, lead, coal, molybdenum, gypsum, diamonds, diopside, silver and zinc, as well as extensive unexploited resources of oil and natural gas.

The Khanty-Mansiysk region is home to 70% of Russia's developed oil fields. Russia contains about 40% of the world's known resources of nickel at the Norilsk deposit in Siberia. Norilsk Nickel is the world's biggest nickel and palladium producer.

On top of a hill a mansion stands quiet as the snow is slowly falling upon the surrounding area. Inside the mansion is warm and cozy as a middle-aged man looks out the window. His hard but stern expression looks upon the grounds like some watch dog in a prison.

Personal effects and furniture are inside the mansion. A hot cup of coffee is sitting on his desk. You would to ask yourself who is this man as he used to hold a position of power before the downfall the Iron curtain as it brought a beginning of the new and ended the old. As the infamous KGB is no more.

He is a general.

Or at least a former one retired one.

His name is General Anatol Alexis Gogol

Then he hears a knocking at his door in which he flinched as he turned around, as he took out his gun. Ever since the KGB had fallen all those years ago he had feared his enemies may come after him, after all the cold war harbors many grudges. During that time he held an iron fist grip upon the KGB as he was respected and feared. Even to this very day he is still feared and does have friends in high places. He adjusted his reading glasses as he was reading a good book.

"Enter." said Gogol with a Russian accent.

The door opened and walked in the love of his life, an agent he married and such irony that made him still smile to this very day was a former lover of the most hated man he respected. James Bond. Oh how he hated for his enemies to out live him as it made him want to have him killed, but no….the cold war is over but it's legacy will remain as long as he lives and remembers.

The woman still has long brunette hair and lovely blue eyes eyes with clean skin despite a few wrinkles. Her code name is still triple XXX but her real name is Major Anya Amasova. She is wearing casual clothing and is holding an Ak-47 assult rifle.

"We just lost two more patrols." said Amasova "Someone is coming."

"I know." nodded Gogol "The past has a way to come back to haunt you my love."

"I won't let them kill you," growled the major "I rather die, tell me what to do."

"Nothing can be done that I already know," said the former KGB head "I will not die on this day." He lied as he knows something she doesn't know "Tell the patrols to stand down, I will confront this myself."

"What do you think he or she wants?" asked the major.

"Answers to the past." nodded gogol "Come, come my love"

Putting his gun back into his holster, he puts on his jacket and hat as he walked with Major Anya Amasova his wife as she is has a jacket and hat on as well, she is still holding her AK-47 assult rifle. They walked outside of the mansion that sits on top of the hill as he had already ordered the patrols to stand down in which several armed guards are following them as well. He knows only one person could of taken down the patrols and can easy make his way here. James Bond.

He may not be the head of the KGB but he is still respected among the current Russian government, perhaps one day, one day the Soviet Union will rise again and strike fear throught the world. If he lives long enough to see it. At the bottom of the hill they stand there and look around, it is completely silent except for the wind blowing and a wolf howling off in the distance. It is always cold in Siberia in which the way he liked it, we are all cold in our own way.

"I know you are here show yourself." called out Gogol.

There is silence as someone did step out of the shadows, Gogol immediately knew who is was as he hasn't seen him in such a long time. However he still looks the same, he grinned a bit while standing there. On the other hand Anya Amasova was surprised to see her former lover again as she hasn't seen him in a long time as well. She kept her emotions in check in which she shows a serious but stern look upon her face.

"Ah Commander Bond." narrowed the eyes of the former KGB head "Welcome, I should have you shot….I believe you are here for a reason. I take it you are not alone."

The dark knight detective dropped down from the tree line onto the snowy ground.

Gogol's guards including Anya Amasova raised their weapons as Gogol spoke in Russian to tell them to stand down.

* * *

**In Russian Airspace **

**30 minutes ago **

Above the cloud line in Russian air space an aircraft has just arrived, inside James Bond and Batman in which the dark knight is currently flying the Bat. It looks like a combination of Harrier Jump Jet, Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey and the Boeing AH-64 Apache wrapped into one. With all the modern offensive and defensive technology it has to offer all wrapped into one. The plane ride is mostly silent until finally they reached Russian air space. The stealth technology is working so Russian radar and Russian satellites cannot pick up the bat

"Tell me," said Batman "Why does General Gogal hate you?"

"His wife." said Bond "Among other situations that are considered classified."

Batman raised a brow under his mask.

"_Bruce, the information states that_." said Oracle "_The General married a young agent named_—"

"Anya Amasova" said Bond "Blue eyes and Brunette hair, codename triple XXX."

"_Although I cannot find his location_" said Oracle "_As someone had wiped out all the old KGB files when I attempted to hack into Russian intelligence computer network_."

"I'm not surprised." said Batman "Is there something I should know between you and Mrs. Amasova."

"Now Bruce," chuckled Bond "A gentleman never kisses and tells, besides when you act like a real playboy then you'll understand." He then added "Is Wonder Woman still single, I might do something that you don't have the guts to do. Ask her out."

Batman frowned a bit and kept his anger in check.

Oracle just snorted and ended the communications transmission.

"Do you know where he is located?" asked the dark knight.

Bond inputted a set of coordinates into the newer model of the plane called the Bat.

"He spends his time here in Siberia." said Bond "As he is being guarded in which he has grown a little paranoid over the years. No surprise there, the guards are former KBG guards who have high respect for the man."

The bat the new type of jet continues on its course to that very location as there is snow falling from the ground as Siberia is known to have snow storms. Bond has been to Siberia in the past before in fact he knows everything about Russia in general. The bat the new jet flies closer and closer to that very location. Finally hovering in mid air the cock pit opens up as both of them leap to the grounds. It is snowing a little bit and the wind is blowing as the both of them are properly prepared for this. Then nodding at each other as they headed in opposite directions

James Bond went in his direction using his super spy skills to move into the shadows and climbed trees to get a better vantage point. A guard smoking a cigarette is standing there as he is on duty, in which Bond loomed over him as he jumped from the tree trunk as he landed on top of the man with a slight thud sound. The man is knocked out cold as Bond ran closer and ducked behind a rock as he hears another guard heading towards the noise. The secret agent takes out a small straw like object and places a needle inside the object. Then huffing and blowing it shoots out in which that strikes the neck of the guard.

The guard stumbles and falls as he is passed out on the snow, Bond grabbed the man's body as he drags him to the bushes to hide the body. Moving through the snow isn't that difficult as he hears crackling noises up head and voices in Russian. There is camp fire with several tents around; about five people are eating lunch that smells like either deer or other form of meat that is being eaten. They didn't have their weapons on them as Bond takes a peek around a large three trunk. Taking out a small grenade like object from his pocket he pulled the pin and threw it into the fire.

The grenade exploded right in the faces of the guards as they struggle to breath and pass out from the gas that was contained inside the grenade. This type of grenade that Q designed is full of sleeping gas as Bond covered his mouth before the explosion of the grenade. Moving freely he takes out of their radios as he can hear radio chatter but it common to hear such chatter that appears that everything is normal. Trekking quietly on the ground as he can see on top of the hill the mansion of one General Gogal, he ducked from left to right a few times as he used a pine tree as cover to discover snipers perch with a sniper with his back turned.

James used the snow as cover to get under the snipers perch as the sniper is standing under him, he rolled his sleeve a little bit and pressed a button upon his watch as an invisible laser shoots out and with careful aim he is creating a hole under the sniper. Finally the hole is created as the sniper falls hard to the ground, struggling to get up he is knocked out cold to the back of the head. He overhears the radio that it has been reported that a patrol is coming considering the guards have not reported in yet. Bond moves closer and closer to the location by using his spy skills to stay out of sight.

Wondering what the dark knight is doing.

Being the worlds greatest detective he has done his homework on Russia, however some things still do elude him in which that annoyed the dark knight. So many secrets in the world and yet so much to discover. He does trust James Bond just a bit as it annoyed him on end that the man keeps on needling him about this and that. He noted they are so much alike but then again very different in many ways, James Bond kills and he doesn't. However Alfred explained the concept of a license to kill as it is a form of diplomatic immunity. To him that would be hard to swallow James Bond a diplomat. He focused his attention on his surroundings.

It is simple doing what he is doing best like he always does; Batman is wearing his camouflaged bat suit in a form of a white color that fits perfectly with the snow upon the grounds. He moves like an Olympic athlete as he leaped from one tree to another as a guard is taking a leek under him with his back turned. The dark knight leaped down from his location and with a crippling blow knocked out the guard. With that done the Dark knight jogged quietly in the snow as Batman hears voices up head as two guards are glaring at a magazine full of nude photos of woman as the guards are chuckling at this.

The dark knight narrowed his eyes as he leaped in the air and grabbed them by their heads as he came down in which he smashed their heads between the both of them. Knocking them completely out cold, he kept on moving as a patrol of guards are patrolling the grounds as the dark knight noticed the mansion up ahead that has a towering appearance upon the grounds below. Batman grabs a couple of batter rangs and throws them right at the patrol of guards as something completely shocking takes place as the patrol of guards is completely electrocuted as they will be out cold for awhile.

Climbing up a tree he continued to move and while being preached on a branch a female guard is standing right under him, so the dark knight threw a gas pellet as it exploded in which to cause the female guard to cough uncontrollably until finally the dark knight leaped down upon her with a thud noise. He knows that James Bond is nearby somewhere however he focused his attention on his surroundings this may not be Gotham but it always pays to be mindful even in a foreign land like this.

* * *

**30 Minutes later**

"General Gogol." nodded the secret agent "That would be hazardous to your health, all things considered and yes you do know why I am here."

When Batman arrived the guards and his old lover Anya tensed up a bit but Gogol spoke in Russian to stand down.

"I rarely get visitors." said Gogol "and Ah, the famous dark knight detective…..I've heard so many things about you."

"We need to talk alone." said Bond

"We do," said Gogol "However how can I can, guarantee you won't kill me."

"If I did." said Bond coldly tone in his voice "Then your guards would know it was me anyway, even your lovely." He winked at Anya for a moment "Would know as well, it wouldn't hurt to have a private conversation."

"Hmmm!" said the general "Very well."

"But-" said the major

Gogol spoke in Russia to order them to leave them for a bit.

"It is good to see you again James." said Anya as she walked away.

This left the three of them alone.

"Where is Sky Asylum?" asked the dark knight.

"Blunt and to the point." chuckled the General "You would have made a perfect Russian agent, detective." Then turning to Bond "That idiot son of Olivia Mansfield Mawdesy must have found out where the Sky Asylum is, how unfortunate she is dead now….good woman she was."

"So am I told." said Bond

"I won't ask twice." growled Batman

The general laughed "Please spare me your intimidation tactics Batman" said the general "Don't you understand why Sky Asylum means…..it's in the sky, but harder to find than you can ever imagine."

"Impossible," said Batman "The justice league satellites would have detected it by now."

"Nothing is as easy as it seems Batman" said Bond "There is always something hidden from the world that people don't know about in which mankind is not ready to understand."

"True, true." said Gogol "Why do you think it is called Sky Asylum in which it is secret prison that houses the worst of the worst as it used to hold many german war criminals. Even to this very day it still holds a few criminals." Gogol takes an object out of his pocket in which it is a PDA and hands it to Bond.

Bond glares at the screen to see a signal of where it might be.

"Interesting." muttered Bond

"It does make sense." said Batman looking at the PDA

"I knew you would." said Gogol, "Now go, leave me….or I will order my guards to shoot you."

Batman then signaled for his Bat the new jet to come towards them in which finally hovers in the air like a harrier jet, James Bond and Batman get in as the bat takes off into the sky. Gogol sighs deeply and watches as he is alone, he coughs a little bit and takes out his gun an old style revolver. He whirls the chamber of the gun, then placing the barrel upon his head as he pulled the trigger. However nothing happened as Gogol smiled in which he will live to another day as he has been toying for awhile about doing a Russian roulette. He placed his gun back into his holster and walked away back to his place muttering in Russian like he always does.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Chapter: 15 **

**Sky Asylum Found**.


	15. Sky Asylum found

**Sky Asylum **

**Chapter:15 **

Sky Asylum found

* * *

A snow storm has just started as wind and snow can be seen from the outside. The Bat flies in the air as the dark Knight is piloting in the air and the secret agent James Bond is with him as they just left Russia with the answers they seek about Sky Asylum in which the former Joker who as the world knows now is the son of M named Joe Kerr Mansfield which the answers were provided by an old advasary of Bond's General Gogal.

Batman pondered on what history does the general's wife with Bond but the dark knight put it off for another time. The PDA provided a clue to where it would be located, howevever it cannot be tracked by satellites unless there is a location.

So it is back to square one.

For now.

"We need to find Sky Asylum," pointed out the dark knight "I suspect that J-" he cut himself off as he frowned a bit "Mr. Mansfield will be there as there has to be a reason."

"There is always a reason, Batman." said Bond "Even a so-called detective can figure it out in no time flat."

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand is how something in the air can be up there for so long after World War two." said Batman

"It's simple Batman." said Bond "An air ship"

"Impossible." said the dark knight "They don't make air ships that big and to house criminals including war criminals would take a massive air ship to do it and to keep it under consent repair would cost a lot of money."

"When ingenuity and innovation combines." said Bond "Anything is possible and it is hidden from the world."

Batman pondered on this for a moment.

"A supercomputer maybe able to track it as we'll download the application to the PDA." said Batman "The justice league watchtower could do it."

"Your club house wound not do." said Bond "We already are closer to a super computer….set your course for Scotland at these coordinates." He puts in the coordinates in the planes computer.

"Very well." said Batman "This better work."

* * *

**MI-6's sister headquarters, **

**Scotland, the United Kingdom**

It is a sunny and cool afternoon in the Scottish Highlands, there is no wind blowing in the highlands and the waters are perfectly calm. It is a small island situated in Loch Duich in the western Highlands of Scotland. It is connected to the mainland by a footbridge. Eilean Donan (which means simply "island of Donnán") is named after Donnán of Eigg, a Celtic saint martyred in 617. Donnán is said to have established a church on the island, though no trace of this remain on the island.

The island is dominated by a picturesque castle. The castle was founded in the thirteenth century, but was destroyed in the eighteenth century. The present buildings are the result of twentieth-century reconstruction. To the outside world this castle is closed off to the public, as only certain people in the British government know that this place is the sister headquarters of MI-6 or military division six or as it is primarily called Secret Intelligence Service in which several satellite dishes are on top of the roof and roughly two guards are guarding front entrance.

The bat an advanced air craft landed in front of the castle as James Bond and Batman stepped out of the vehicle, Bond called ahead of time to let them know they are coming. They walked past the guards without incident as the two guards looked at each other before going about their duty. Batman on the other hand is a little surprised in seeing British intelligence using a place like this as a base, he would of never of expected a place like this to be one as the both of them went inside to get down to business.

The noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world, he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the main room of the castle as the room are a little crammed with busy people. Then he walked down the flight of stairs to the lower portion of the castle like MI-6 headquarters this part of the castle is.

The Operations Room at MI6's sister Headquarters in Eilean Donan castle is a hive of activity which was actually not remarkable one bit considering these perilous whiles post 9/11.

It's a large and spacious site with cinema-sized audio-visual screens on the walls bounding the fifty or so of its staff who were quite busy working at the banks of mainframes, listening through headphones or talking in low tones into telephones and various other communication links to the outside world, recording messages and analyzing every scrap of information that came in from the 'field', while senior officers examined maps, photographs and latest satellite imagery handed over to them for evaluation and subsequent action.

Even Batman is almost impressed by the layout of the operations room. Finally they came upon the operations room super computer. Then James installed the PDA to one of the display consoles. Finally the both of them waited in which the satellites would use the information to pick up until finally the information found something very gigantic and airborne.

The image is shown in the middle of the operations room. It is huge as massive as two domed football stadiums, however there is no way to get into the air ship without being detected as there are air locks Batman suspected they would be detected right away.

We need to get in there." said Batman

"We will, I do have a plan." said Bond with a smile

"What?" asked Batman!

"Once we get in the air I will show you." said Bond

Then Batman and Bond leave in a hurry as they take with them the PDA to track the massive prison air ship.


	16. Infiltration

**Sky Asylum**

**Chapter:16 **Infiltration

* * *

The air craft known as the bat is currently flying in the air once again after discovering the flight path of Sky Asylum. James Bond and Batman sat inside the plane as the dark knight is growing incresengly annoyed that the secret agent hasn't told him the plan just yet. But the way the secret agent smirked at him from before, it either could be insane or something completely crazy.

Bruce noted that James Bond can be obnoxous and cleaver, a dangerous combination that can lead to the man being very unprediticable in a way no one understands, at least not yet. Like an air ship as he never imagined a prison to be that large and still working to this very day.

An airship or dirigible is a type of aerostat or lighter-than-air aircraft that can be steered and propelled through the air using rudders and propellers or other thrust mechanisms. Unlike aerodynamic aircraft such as fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters, which produce lift by moving a wing through the air, aerostatic aircraft stay aloft by having a large "envelope" filled with a gas which is less dense than the surrounding atmosphere.

The first lifting gas used was hydrogen, although this had well-known concerns over its flammability. Helium was rare in most parts of the world, but large amounts were discovered in the USA. This meant that this non-flammable gas was rarely used for airships outside of the USA. All modern airships, since the 1960s, use helium.

The main types of airship are non-rigid (or blimps), semi-rigid and rigid. Blimps are "pressure" airships where internal pressure, maintained by forcing air into an internal ballonet, is used to maintain both the shape of the airship and its structural integrity. Semi-rigid airships maintain the envelope shape by internal pressure, but have some form of internal support such as a fixed keel to which control and engine gondolas, stabilizers, and steering surfaces are mounted.

Rigid airships have a structural framework which maintains the shape and carries all loads such as gondolas and engines. The framework contains numerous balloons, known as "gas cells" or "gasbags" which supply static lift without having to bear any structural loading. Rigid airships are often called Zeppelins, as the type was invented by Count Zeppelin and the vast majority of rigid airships built were manufactured by the firm he founded.

Airships were the first aircraft to enable controlled, powered flight, and were widely used before the 1940s, but their use decreased over time as their capabilities were surpassed by those of aeroplanes. Their decline continued with a series of high-profile accidents, including the 1937 burning of the hydrogen-filled _Hindenburg_, and the destruction of the USS _Akron_.

In the 21st century airships have been used in advertising, tourism, camera platforms for sporting events, geological surveys, and aerial observation - applications where the ability to hover in one place for an extended period outweighs the need for speed and maneuverability.

"Mr. Bond." said Batman "How are we going to get in Sky Asylum?"

"Like I said." said Bond "I have a plan, so just bloody stop asking stupid questions and drive."

Batman frowned in annoyance in wondering what this plan is.

The Bat air craft flies for a couple of hours until up ahead hovering in the air is the massive prison air craft sky as it is indeed called Sky Asylum for a reson that would put Alcatraz to shame or any other prison for that matter. Batman is still wondering how to get in as there appears to be no pausable way to get into the prison facility….unless Bond does know something he doesn't that alone annoyed him even more. Sure he is the world's greatest detective but Bond is keeping it a mystery.

"Batman put your plane on." said Bond "Hover mode."

"What are you doing?" asked Batman

"You'll see." smirked the secret agent.

The cock pit of the plane opened up as Bond stepped out and so does Batman in wondering if this man is crazy. The secret agent takes out his I-phone and dials a number, also puts his hand on Batman's shoulder. Then it rings as the both of them are simply teleported and to where you ask? For they vanished for a moment on the plane called the bat and reappeared inside the Sky Asylum itself.

"Wait that was teleportation that the Justice League as access to." said Batman "You're not a member of the justice league, how did you get access."

"I have my ways." said Bond "Next time you shouldn't use your mothers maiden name as an access code."

Batman growled at this.

"Nevermind let's go find him." said Batman.

Batman and Bond started by infiltrating the asylum never knowing what to expect.

Unknown to them their target is watching them with a smile as the former Joker stands in the middle of the control room of Sky Asylum as he will wait for them to get in further to activate defenses, along with a count down to a secret he discovered about this place.


	17. The Fate of the world

**Sky Asylum **

**Chapter:17 **

The Fate of the world

* * *

Batman and James Bond have already infiltrated the Asylum with minimal resistance, the inside indeed looked like an asylum for dangerous criminals but how dangerous no one really knew. As far as they know they housed war criminals including Adolf Hitler. The place looked clean with a few wear and tear, Batman wondered if there are any guards in this place, the question is where are they? The real question remains is where is the former Joker is staying perhaps as the both of them came to suspect a control room as large or even larger than the Operations room in MI-6's sister headquarters.

Both of them trek down a long hall way looking for anything out of the ordinary, a prison wing is nearby as a couple of prisoners are inside some of them Bruce has never encountered before. James on the other hand understands these prisoners are the most dangerous ones who walk the planet as he spotted an old man in his cell as he appears to be one of the last Nazi's being held in this place, he suspected that many of them died in here due to old age. The old Nazi man's eyes narrowed as he went back to reading his book.

Called: A tree grows in Brooklyn.

Both of them running like Olympic athletes in a marathon to find the location of where the former Joker is located, it would seemed them have been discovered as two gun turrets activated and fired upon them as the both of them ducked for cover. Batman throws a bat-terrang at one of them and Bond throws an exploding knife as the gun turrets explode afterwards leaving nothing but debris. Up ahead noises are hear as if someone had opened the prison cells and several prisoners have gotten out experiencing freedom for the first time in many years. They didn't care as the guards are gone for some reason even they could not explain.

This left Bond and Batman to fight these prisoners.

The battle began as both of them with their skills did battle against these prisoners using a wide array of combat and marital arts moves to cripple or to take down for good. Bone were broken and prisoners were knocked out cold considering the both of them did not want to waste any more time on them. Once these escaped prisoners were taken down the dark knight and the secret agent pressed forward without breaking a sweat. They know this is far from over as this place is massive, but where to go is another mystery.

James spotted something to his left a mess hall and a trail of blood leading to the inside; he motioned for Batman to follow him inside. Once the doors opened, nothing made sense as the mess hall is clean accept for the train of blood leading to a dying guard who appears to be holding his stomach in which he has been shot by a single gun shot. The guard looked up at them and is surprised to even see them; he heard of Batman but doesn't know the other man perhaps an intelligent agent.

"What happened here?" asked Batman.

"A mad man infiltrated the place with armed men…." said the guard "Took control of the place….killed many of us about not to long ago, but I am the only one left…..however I don't have long to live, damn place I should of never signed up for this crap."

"Anything else we should know about this place." Asked Bond

"Yeah this place has enough nuclear missiles to wipe out the planet." coughed the man "The warden had the key or keys as he hides them all over the place, just in case."

"His fears became true." said Bond "Where is the control center of this place?"

"An elevator that goes all the way to the top," said the man "A lot of the hard asses are there as well."

"Thanks for the information." nodded Batman.

Batman and Bond know the man will be dead soon, as there is no time to waste as the both of them rushed out of the mess hall and into the hall way. A few prisoners are in the way but they are quickly taken down without much of a problem, using infiltration tactics like how both of the dark knight and a spy do it they discover several armed men guarding an elevator.

Bond throws some strobe coins to blind them and Batman throws some gas pellets to make them cough uncontrollably. The both of them quickly move in to strike to take them down as hard as they could.

After that the elevator door opened by itself.

Batman and Bond glared sharply at each other knowing they are being expected.

Then they both got into the elevator as it rises upwards to its intended floor. Annoying elevator music can be heard in the background as the elevator is still rising upwards as the control room is a long way up. Bond folded his arms and leaned against the wall as Batman does the same as well in which none of them spoke until the elevator stopped as the door opened with an annoying ding noise. The door opened as armed men are waiting for them as they motioned for the dark knight and the secret agent to move.

Batman and James Bond are being escorted to the center point of Sky Asylum as multiple of view screens can be seen that shows prisoners the ones that are alive. The center point itself looked like a bridge of a war ship but in a more air ship modern way. Standing on the center point of the bridge area is the former Joker himself Joe Kerr Mansfield. Who looks normal and determined as ever as he has the same look when Bond killed him in Skyfall awhile ago as the man looked sane and confident? Batman on the other hand is still having a hard time believing this was once the joker he fought all those times.

"Well hello Batman and the rat who killed me." said Mansfield.

"Bond, James Bond." said the secret agent "Try to remember it."

"Why are we here?" asked Batman

"To bear witness to what I am about to do." said Mansfield "The world will end in….fire."

Bond rolled his eyes at this.

"Let me guess," said Bond "Reshaped in your image to seize control for yourself, once you learn your father is dead."

"Guess your not as dumb as you look." smiled the former Joker "Mommy would have been proud."

"Just another insane plan by the joker." growled Batman "Typical."

"Oh please, Batman." shook the head of the former Joker "You failed to learn who I really was, so I had to do it on my own….so in turn it is all your fault. As for this place my mommy kept this place a secret…I do have plans big plans and you two are not apart of the plan….so you will have to go, soon."

"I have a better idea." said Bond.

"What?" asked Mansfield

"Rosebud!"

A flash of light came from his watch as Bond braced himself as the guards that surrounded them were blinded; Batman had been prepared for this as both secret agent and the dark knight are ruthless in taking down these armed men as Joe Kerr Mansfield ran to the control as he dodged gun fire from Bond and batteranges from Batman as he put in the last key in the slot to begin the count down as the missiles will be armed and ready to launch to strike the planet.

Mansfield stands there and smiled in which he knows he has won.

"Well guess it is already too late." said the former Joker "What now, do the old cops and robbers, take me in like a common criminal…you know—"

**BANG**

A single gun shot from Bond's gun penetrated the skull of the former Joker as blood poured down from his forehead as the former Joker just laughed some more but then again Bond loaded his weapon and fired again.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

"He talked too much." said Bond.

The former Joker is shot in the chest three times.

Batman nodded in silence.

The countdown had already started.

"We need to shut this down." said Batman "Before it launches."

Bond and Batman ran over to the computer console of where to control the nuke missiles but there isn't a way to shut it down, as they pushed button after button as an idea formulated in both of their minds at the same time. If they can't shut it down perhaps the destinations can be changed but in where to go. Bond pointed up as Batman gets the general idea of outer space and far away from the planet.

They hurried to do that in which there isn't enough time until finally they heard missiles launching from the outside and so they looked out the window to see the missiles heading upwards into the sky and finally away from Earth Atmosphere as the missiles kept on going and going away from Earth until finally exploding near Venus.

Then explosions are head in the background as the air ship shook and it felt like they are falling very fast. They turned to see the former Joker has in his hand a small control device that is a detonator that caused the explosions; he must have done that in his very last moments before he died.

They had to get out and get out right now.

No time to waste.

But up ahead a city is seen called Metropolis.


	18. Rough Landing

**Sky Asylum **

**Chapter:18 **

Rough Landing

* * *

The city of Metropolis the home of Superman is up ahead, however the Dark knight knows that the man of steel is off planet and handling a Justice League mission in space. He noted never around when you need him, it would take to look to get out of where knowing that the John Jones the Martian Manhunter must of detected the unautrorized access of the Justice League teleporter.

Bond's plan was good in getting in but getting out is hard, the air ship is damaged from the explosions and is falling fast but it still has the control wheel, perhaps with enough momentum the air craft can safely land on the street or somewhere like Metropolis park.

James Bond wasted no time as he takes control of the wheel as Batman helped as well in trying to find a way to slow their desent as it would seem the city of Metropolis is becoming closer and closer.

Bond pulled the throttle back as he turned the wheel to the left as it has some effect in a way the air ship is slowing down but not fast enough. Now they are there in the city and the people below them can see a large object heading right into the city without warning people started to panic in fear as they ran for their lives in fear in not knowing what it will do.

Bond turned the wheel a few times to avoid air traffic and a few buildings, the belly of the air ship toppled the Daily planet, planet as it fell to the ground below as people scattered once it has fallen.

Their desent became more closer as Bond sees metropolis park up ahead as the air ship plowed right through the the park in a straight line as it was a hard but swift landing as the air ship have survived the landing as the old saying goes, any landing you can walk away from is a good one. Bond and Batman were bounced around a little bit by the landing but got up momentarly to get their bearings straight.

People outside are shocked in seeing a air ship or what is left of it by the landing.

Bond and Batman has other plans in mind as they found a way out of the air ship in which they didn't want to stay to explain to everyone else as Batman summoned his bat air craft as both the secret agent and the dark knight boarded the craft to take off for Gotham City.

"_Bruce are you there_." Said a female voice

"_Yes Diana" _said Batman

"_News reports stated that a large aircraft landed in Metropolis and witness reports have said you have left the scene_." said Wonder Woman "_Also someone used your acess code to use our teleporter to teleport in somewhere_."

"I will explain later, Batman out." said the dark knight

Soon the both of them will be in Gotham City.


	19. Point of Depature

**Sky Asylum **

**Chapter:19**

Point of Depature

* * *

In a cave under Wayne Manor is a cave but not an ordinary cave as it is dark and creepy just like the person who dwells in the cave. Numerous of object and places are situated in this cave. A flock of bats fly from one place to another as this place is of legends for this place is the legendary Bat Cave the main headquarters of Bruce Wayne/ Batman the crime fighter, hero and vigilante.

Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during exploration of the grounds in his youth.

The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 10:48 P.M.

Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Batmobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce originally discovered the Batcave. The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access.

Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter. It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river.

As the flock of bats fly near the super computer their dropping landed on the floor with several splat sounds and these flock of bats fly else where. Footsteps are heard as a man walks up to the pile of bat poop as this man is a Caucasian male. He stands at 5 ft 10 210lbs with balding hair consisting of white and black hair, his eyes are blue. He is dressed in a full butler's out fit. He is a former MI-6 agent double-0-four that doesn't have a license to kill any more due to quitting the service to become a butler to the Wayne family his name is Alfred Penny Worth.

He waited for the news on his master and his old friend.

Then he sees the air craft the Bat arrive from inside the cave and lands on the helipad inside the cave, Alfred broke into a broad grin as he sees his master and his friend come out of it alive. As James Bond and Batman walk to where Alfred is as Bruce takes off his cowl as he heads to the bat computer to look up information as he has been away for far too long.

"Ah so you made it out alive." said Alfred. "Is he dead."

"We have." said Bond. "Yes he is."

"Master Bruce Gotham has been quiet ever since you left, mistress Cassandra and Master Damian have been keeping the city safe." said Alfred.

"Good to know." said Bruce who stood up from his chair and faced the both of them as he walked towards them.

"You're leaving." said Bruce.

"I am" said Bond

Both men just stare at each other then Bruce extends his hand in a formal handshake as Bond does the same as the two men silently gave their respects to each other in which the handshake ended. Both men walk in opposite directions in knowing they will meet again as Batman or Bruce Wayne has his city to protect and Bond has a world to protect. Bond drives away in his vehicle and Batman looks up into the sky to see the bat signal as the two men are about to go to work.

The End!


End file.
